Objectivety
by Palexiot
Summary: PALEX! YAY! Everybody's thoughts, or at least everybody I care to write for, on Palex in high school and beyond.
1. We Are Going To Look Hot

**Alex's POV**

'_Alex! Wait!' I had no idea why she was following me but I wasn't about to stand around and listen to excuses. I walked up the stairs prepared to just keeping going but something in me made me stop. I needed to know why._

'_You want to go to the premiere?' You said that. That's an invitation.' I snarled at her. The blond looked up at me a moment, her face contorting in confusion and discomfort._

'It was really more of an observation, like '–you- want to go to the premiere'?' She had a point; I hadn't actually come out and said I wanted to go with her. I had mentioned if she was going I _**might**__ make an exception. _

_But Hazel's smug attitude still burned in my veins, there was no way I was going to admit to anything. Especially since a) I had thought maybe Paige might actually want to spend time with me and b)I had opened my big fat mouth to Jay and told him I was going with Paige. That killed me._

'I thought you were serious. Whatever. I'm out of here.' I turned and began walking up the stairs again ready to take down anyone that got in my way.

'I'm not standing for your whole 'I'm Alex. I'm gonna ignore everyone for a week' act.' I paused and turned around knowing that again, she was right. Damn her and the pull she had on me.

'So I wanted to go to a premiere once in my life. Crucify me.' Well, wasn't that just a pathetic display of whining on my part? God, why don't I just say 'Hey Paige come here I want to fuck you against the lockers.' That would be less embarrassing.

_I left her standing there but I couldn't resist another peak over my shoulder at her. I watched as her shoulders rose up, her palms flattening out as though she was trying to smooth something out. I'd seen her do that at work after dealing with a particularly rude customer. I was almost sorry I made her feel that way but the memory of telling Jay and the way Hazel had smirked at me kept my feelings of guilt at bay._

_Sitting in MI and listening to everybody talk about the premier as I pretended to read sucked hard and just seemed to emphasize the fact that I was feeling like a pathetic loser._

'_Here.' She breezed by dropping the ticket in my lap. I couldn't help the pleased grin on my face and I wondered what she had done to get her hands on another ticket. This was why I liked Paige, not because she gave me stuff, but because she made an effort to be nice._

I looked up as she placed her own ticket in my hand.

'_And bring a guest. Kevin cut me out of the movie, hence I'm not going.' She turned her chair away from me to face the computer. I knew that was her way of trying to hide her disappointment._

__

'So what you're just gonna sit at home?' I queried setting aside my magazines as I tried not to let my own disappointment show. Not to mention the part of me that was upset on her behalf.

'I was thinking of lying actually uh in bed with ice cream.' That was bad. Paige rarely ate sweets, so concerned was she that she would tack on another .2 oz of weight to her body.

'Uh uh.' I grabbed her chair and spun her around forcing her to look at me. 'You're going.'

Paige put on her 'blank' face. The one I had come to associate as her about to be stubborn. 'This isn't debatable.' And there it was. Ah, but I had an argument of my own. 

'Paige it's not like actress is part of your 10 year plan.' I wasn't mocking her; I just wanted to divert her attention and talking about her plans always got her in a happy mood.

'Neither is humiliation.' Damn it. The girl was irritating when she got like this. Time for Plan B.

' Me and you are hitting that red carpet tonight and we're gonna make Kevin so regret cutting you out of that film 'cause we are going to look hot' I had slid off the desk to stand in front of her shimmying just a little. Grabbing her hands I pulled her out of her chair. 'and I don't mean up-do, pearls, pink prom dress hot. I mean hot. Hot!' I grabbed the end of her scarf as I turned my back to her and slid down the length of her torso and back up again. I felt her twitch a little and looked back at her. She gave me her soft, crooked smile and that's when I knew I'd won. She was going to go with me and I would do everything to make sure she had a good time.


	2. Makeup Mini

**A/N: This scene never actually happened on the show. Consider it my own Palex mini and as such it will focus on both of them.**

Alex sat on Paige's bed and watched her flutter around the room. Her harried movements in stark contrast to Alex's calm observation. After a moment Paige threw an annoyed look at Alex.

"Gawk much?" She asked stopping to place a hand on her hip and regard the brunette who merely smirked in return.

"Panic over nothing much?" Alex retorted.

Paige opened her mouth to speak but stopped as Alex got off the bed and walked over placing her hands lightly on Paige's shoulders. She bent her head slightly to catch Paige's eye.

"It's ok, this movie thing. It's no big deal." Alex licked her lips unsure of how to continue. She ran her hands down Paige's arms until she grasped the blonde's fingers in her own. Alex squeezed them reassuringly and was rewarded for her trouble by Paige pulling her hands back and turning away.

Sighing in irritation Alex plopped back on Paige's bed. Paige flung open her closet door and started rummaging through her clothes in an attempt to locate something to wear tonight. Alex grinned as she looked down at her own attire. Short jean skirt, low-cut, black tank top and simple black boots. She looked hot, she knew she did. She glanced over at the black cowboy hat she'd brought. She'd wondered at first if maybe it was stupid but seeing Paige's smile at her wearing it caused her to push all her doubts aside.

"Damn it!" Paige swore as she turned from her closet in a huff and folded her arms petulantly.

She was cute when she pouted. Alex again got up from the bed and walked over to Paige with every intention of consoling her friend. She knew she had to do something quick before Paige bailed out entirely, not to mention the fact that according to Paige, her makeup wasn't "even remotely finished" and her hair looked "like the morning after a particularly bad coyote ugly" and they would be late if they didn't get started soon. But as Alex walked over to Paige something in the closet caught her eye. It was the perfect top for tonight. Black, spaghetti strap with a small cut out pattern on the front. And right next to it were the perfect pants. They were light blue denim, with long worn away spots going up and down the legs. She grabbed them and thrust them at Paige.

"Here! You should wear these; they're just what you need to make Kevin regret cutting you out of the movie."

Paige looked at her dolefully and Alex mentally kicked herself for bringing it up. She smiled at Paige slightly and nudged her in the shoulder.

"Come on Paige, you'll look incredible and you know it." Alex cajoled.

"Alex I haven't worn those pants in over a year. Do you know why?" Alex shook her head. "Because they make my ass look huge."

Huffing in annoyance she stuffed the clothing in Paige's hands.

"What Paige, they make your normally size 4 ass look like it's a size 4 ½?" She asked archly.

Grabbing Paige's hand she pulled her away from the wall and gave her a smack on said ass. Paige threw her a surprised look and blushed receiving only a shit eating grin in return.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Should I wear my hair up or down?" Paige asked looking over at Alex who was currently applying a smoky grey eye-shadow above her dark brown eyes.

The brunette didn't even look up as she replied.

"Down, definitely down."

Paige smirked and decided to tease her friend a little.

"You're only saying that because it'll take less time."

Shooting her a look out of the corner of her eye Alex finished applying her eye-shadow before throwing the shadow back in the makeup bag and looking up seriously.

"No, I think you should wear your hair down because I like you with your hair down. You look good when it frames your face."

Paige felt her cheeks grow warm for what was probably the 90th time that night. She couldn't help the strange feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach. It was like every time she looked over at Alex she'd get this massive adrenaline rush so strong and so fast it would make her dizzy. Not knowing how long she'd just been standing there Paige shook her head and walked out of her room to the bathroom down the hall.

Flipping on the lights she began rummaging through one of the drawers trying to locate a brush so she could finish getting ready and then they could go.

"Aha! Gotcha." Paige said triumphantly waving the brush a little in the air.

She sensed the other presence right as she heard a soft snicker behind her. She whirled around and sheepishly grinned when she saw Alex standing in the doorway.

"I didn't realize wrangling a brush would be so difficult for you Michalchuk. One would have thought you could just wave those perfectly manicured nails over it and magically it would acquiesce to your every whim."

Paige gave a mock scowl and then turned to the mirror.

"It's a hairbrush, not Spinner." Paige shot back as she watched Alex watch her in the mirror.

Alex doubled over in laughter as Paige ran the brush through her hair. Finally, with one last fluff to her hair Paige was as ready as she was ever going to be. She set the brush down and brushed past Alex out the door, turning off the light as she did so. Just as she got to the top of the stairs she felt a hand wrap around her arm and a gentle tug turned her around until she was face to face with Alex.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked gently.

With a small sigh at how difficult she knew she was being Paige rested her free hand on top of Alex's and smiled.

"Yes Hon, I'm ok. Let's go get our groove on."

Alex arched an eyebrow at her and for some reason Paige felt herself begin to blush again. Turning quickly she pulled her arm gently from Alex's grasp and instead took the other girl's hand in her own pulling her along down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom Paige stopped causing Alex to bump into her.

"Paige, whoa, watch it."

"Sorry, I just remembered I didn't call the cab yet."

"Already did it while you were getting dressed, it'll be here in – "Alex was cut off by the sound of a horn outside.

The girls opened the front door and headed out to the waiting cab but Paige stopped again and turned to head back inside.

"Paige, what is it now?" Alex growled in frustration.

"My purse, I totally forgot my purse ins-" Paige trailed off when she saw Alex waving a black bag in the air.

"You mean this purse? I grabbed it when you headed for the bathroom. Now I will only say this once and then I am leaving without you, Paige Michalchuk get your ass in the cab."

Alex watched as Paige jumped a little looking startled. Quickly the blond walked to the cab and got in; sliding over so Alex could climb in next to her. Soon both girls were in the cab and they were off to the premier. All the way over there Paige couldn't help obsessing over the fact that her part had been cut from the movie.

'_Damn it. Why did it have to be my part? Why couldn't Manny's part have been cut out?'_ She thought to herself furiously.

Paige didn't know she'd been scowling until she felt a finger on her forehead smoothing out the lines. She looked up to see Alex looking at her with a combination of exasperation and affection.

"That causes wrinkles you know." Alex said with a smirk that quickly turned into a laugh when Paige gave a mock pout and stuck her tongue out.

Knowing Paige was ticklish, Alex poked her in the side making her squeak. She did it again and got another squeak. Over and over she poked Paige laughing as the squeaking continued and Paige tried uselessly to fend her off.

"You sound like a chew toy." Alex teased poking her again.

Paige growled and lunged at Alex wrapping her fingers around the brunette's leg right above the knee and squeezed. Alex let out a yelp and laughed as Paige kept squeezing. Back and forth they tickled each other giggling the whole ride to the theatre.

Finally their cab pulled up to the building. Flash bulbs were going off everywhere as the paparazzi were photographing people like crazy. Paying the driver Paige looked over at Alex who was watching her.

"You ready Paige?"

Paige nodded slightly, "As ready as I'll ever be."

TBC


	3. Movie Magic

**A/N: I love my readers. You guys are seriously great and I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations. I still own nothing. BTW I made a few tiny, miniscule changes as I noticed that my grammar was a bit off. Plus I lengthened how long they were dancing.  
**

**Paige**

_Something about stepping out on to that red carpet with Alex by my side felt unbelievably right. She held her arm out to me as I got out of the cab and as I linked my arm with hers a shiver ran down my spine at the contact of skin on skin._

'_Must still be nervous.' I thought to myself as we smiled and strutted our stuff into the theatre._

_I had to blink a few times to get my eyes adjusted after all those flashbulbs going off. Finding an aisle that looked decent Alex and I started to edge our way in to the available seats. I stumbled a bit over someone's foot but was quickly steadied by Alex as she grabbed my arm gently and we managed to get to our seats._

"_So this is the part where everyone gets to see me cut from the movie." I said as I sat down crossing my legs._

_Alex smiled a little, obviously refusing to let me mope._

"_This is the part where you sit back and enjoy being here with me." She snaked her hand out and gently moved a lock of my hair back, her fingers just grazing my brow._

_Alex put her chin on her hand and watched me a moment as though gauging my reaction. I looked back unsure of what reaction I should give. I settled for turning to the movie screen and trying to pay attention as the opening credits began._

"_Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!" Flashed up on the screen and I rolled my eyes slightly. I did find myself snickering to see Alanis Morrisette dressed in shorts, a hunting jacket and big furry cap while holding a hockey stick and yelling at Jason and Kevin._

"_You boys are too bloody stupid to make the grade down in the states and your last hope is the school system of the Great White North eh. You want to get oot of grade 12?!"_

_Silent Bob nods_

_"You better start learning what the metric systems all aboot!!!"_

_Everyone in the theatre laughed and again I rolled my eyes as I thought about what I'd had to do in order to get the ticket for Alex. Kevin really did love hearing us say about. Alex nudged my arm and I looked over shaking my head and offering her a small smile. Back up on the screen Jay was being a jerk._

_"I've got three words for you! Go to-"_

_Alanis smacks him in the jaw with a hockey stick and he falls back_

_"There will be no more cuss words out of you, you potty mouth mall rat. You're gonna learn the dual languages of my home and native land and you're gonna savour my poutine!! 'Cause you're in Canada now eh?!"_

_The movie continued and I found myself relaxing and enjoying the show. Every once in awhile I would catch a glimpse of Alex out of the corner of my eye and would turn my head to watch her. She was really into the movie and a part of me wished even harder that I hadn't been cut so that she could be as focused on watching me as she was watching the others. I started, jumping slightly when that thought fully processed. Not willing to analyze my own internal weirdness, I focused my attention back on the movie. And then very promptly had to force myself not to vomit as I saw Manny's character making eyes at Jay while leaning against a locker._

"_Jay when I was born Star Wars had already been out on video for 10 whole years. You're too old." _

_And they cut my part._

_"I know there's laws to prevent it. I'm gonna marry Apollonia. She's the sugar in my maple, the cheese in my poutine, the bac in my bacon."_

_"The ick in pathetic." Ellie sneered in character. _

_I laughed silently seeing Ellie wearing what she referred to as a "silly black wig". She was right; it was silly and it was really strange seeing her without her trademark scarlet locks._

_Immersing myself once more in the movie I again found myself relaxing and forgetting about my part being cut from the movie. At one point Alex leaned over and whispered to me,_

"_It'll be interesting to see the DVD when it comes out. We'll have to rent it some time."_

"_Why would we do that?" I asked completely mystified._

_She grinned at me and leaned a bit closer._

"_There's always special features on DVDs now. You know deleted scenes."_

_I laughed and leaned back in my chair basking in the warmth that Alex was spreading over me with her concern. I wound my fingers with hers and squeezed gently before letting them go again._

_The movie wrapped up and as the closing credits rolled Craig's song came bursting through the speakers. _

"_There'll never be a single place where I feel safe, where I can escape from you."_

_I lost myself in the lyrics feeling as though somehow they were meant for me to hear, even though I knew he'd written them for Ashley, they just seemed right for me. _

_Once the lights came on Alex and I got up from our seats and began to slowly make our way down the aisle and out to the lobby. I could tell Alex was excited about the whole thing and I watched as she rambled. _

"_Who knew Manny could actually act and Craig's song full on rocked." _

_I followed her down the stairs into the lobby as people swarmed all around us._

_"You're sounding suspiciously upbeat. Are you sure you're okay?" I asked as I was rather surprised. This wasn't a side of Alex I saw very often._

_"It's a Hollywood premiere. Sue me for getting caught up in it."  
_

_I was suddenly feeling exhausted as we reached the bottom of the stairs. "Well the only thing I'm catching is a cab ride home for my hot date with Ben & Jerry." I pointed in the direction of the parking lot.  
_

_Alex stopped in front of me, a look of disbelief on her face.  
_

"_What kind of friend would I be if I let you bail on the hottest party ever?" She asked grabbing my hand and wrapping my arm around her shoulders. We laughed as we walked into the after party._

_Entering the room I was surprised at how tame everything was. I saw Craig and Alex and I went over to congratulate him on song. After talking with him for a bit Alex and I walked over to where Marco and Hazel were standing in time to hear their conversation._

_"This is the after party?" Marco asked vocalizing my own disbelief._

_"This is the kiddie version. The real party is through those doors and it's invitation only. Strictly VIP." Haze pointed in the direction of a roped off area that was being guarded by two massive bouncers._

_"And so about to be crashed!" Alex said smugly as she slid her way between my two friends. _

_I smirked at Hazel as I followed in Alex's wake. Somehow I knew Alex's remark would not sit well with my best friend but I really couldn't bring myself to feel bad right then. Especially not if Alex was right._

_"You really think he's gonna let you in?" Hazel scoffed and we all turned and watched as Toby and Liberty tried to sneak in._

_"I'm a close personal friend of Kevin's. If he finds out you didn't let us in you're gonna be in big trouble pal. Huge."  
_

_The bouncer picked up Toby and put him outside of the line and moved to pick up Liberty. I couldn't help but laugh to myself._

_"Uh I can move myself thanks." Said Liberty skirting around the velvet rope._

_Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me aside._

"_So I know how we can get in."_

_I quirked my eyebrow and gave her my best 'lay it on me' face._

"_Ok, I want you to go up and start the ball rolling. Act like you did makeup on the movie or something-"_

"_And when he realizes I'm completely full of it?" I asked pursing my lips to keep from smiling._

_Alex wagged a disapproving finger in front of my face._

"_Don't interrupt Michalchuk. We are getting into that party. Now when the bouncer figures you're, as you say, "completely full of it" that's when I'll come up and pretend to be your stripper girlfriend."_

"…" _There's really nothing one can say to a suggestion like that._

_Alex, seeing my reluctance, rushed on to explain a little more in depth._

"_Ok, guys like strippers and they LOVE the idea of lesbians. And as we are completely smokin' tonight there's no way he won't let us through."_

"…" _I still had no answer. I mean how exactly did she plan on convincing that guy we were… __lesbians_

_Alex grabbed my hands in hers and looked me square in the eye._

"_Trust me." Two words and that's all it took._

_I walked over to the bouncer praying that Alex's plan would work._

"_I did makeup on the movie. Do you mind if I cut through?" I asked pulling my best Queen Bee act._

_"Nice try girly." The bouncer barely even looked up from the clipboard in his hand. _

_"Sorry I'm late." Alex said as she bounced up behind me._

_She leaned in wrapping her arms around me and dropping a kiss on my cheek._

_"Some jerk blocked me in at the strip club again. The sign clearly says employee parking only." Alex elaborated as I tried to form a coherent thought._

_"Oh sweetie I hope you didn't tire yourself out at work. You promised me some hot dancing." I cooed leaning my body even closer to hers._

_The bouncer looked confused for a moment and then the Neanderthal portion of his brain kicked in and he decided to let "the hot stripper lesbian and her equally hot makeup artist girlfriend" through._

"_Alright, in you go." _

_We walked in and immediately I was caught up in the pulse of the music; the energy of the people around us._

_"I can't believe the bouncer actually fell for that." I said excitedly waving my hand as I bounced up and down._

_"Are you kidding? We're a couple hot chicks. Of course he's gonna fall for that." Alex said with a slight grin on her face.  
_

"_Ladies." We turned at the voice and saw Jay standing behind us._

_Oh boy, I do so love Jay after all._

_"Ew. VIP does not stand for vastly icky poseur. What are you doing here?" I asked completely shocked that he made it or that he would even come to something like this._

_He turned and pointed at the bouncer. "My boy Mickey right there. Hey. He worked security on the movie." _

'_Figures,' I thought, 'he probably dealt the guy some drugs or something.' _

"_Well I saw your little girl on girl PDA. Is that why you dumped me?"_

_"Right. It had nothing to do with you hooking up with every skank in the ravine." Go Alex, chew his sorry ass out._

_"Ah and you're trying to get back at me by hooking up with every skank here." Jay threw a sneer at me._

'_Did Stalker Boy just skankify me?'_

_Apparently that pissed Alex off, "You do not call her that. Ever!" she snarled as she got up in his face. _

_I raised an eyebrow and I felt my mouth turn up in a smirk. Alex turned from her creepy ex and sweetly asked, "Paige would you like to dance with me?"_

_"Love to!" I don't know what appealed to me more, getting out on the dance floor or getting away from Jay. Alex grabbed my hand and we made our way over to the other dancers._

_**One Hour Later**_

_Alex and I had been dancing up a storm and my shoes were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Kicking them off under a table I saw Kevin and Jason and waved at them. I was having too much fun to worry about not having been in the movie._

_I wandered back over to Alex as the DJ began playing "Throw Ya Belly" by Evron. _

_Palm to palm we moved back and forth her hips following mine. She grabbed my hand and put it above her head as she spun me twice. Then switching it to her other hand as she turned her back to me. Without my shoes on, my lips were even with her shoulder and maybe it was the beat of the music or the heat of everyone around us but I had to distract myself from placing a kiss there. I settled instead for lifting my arm up and then dragging it gently down her back. _

_Alex turned back around to face me as the other dancers formed a circle around us. We were seriously hot right then and I felt my pulse racing as my companion placed her black cowboy hat on my head. Her face was mere inches from mine and I grabbed her arm that she was using to keep the hat on my head. Then not being able to resist I moved my hands to her waist and I smiled as she did the same to me._

_We continued to dance and I laughed as I saw all the people gathered around us. I was starting to get thirsty and so backed up from Alex swaying my hips and beckoning her with my outstretched hands. She followed grabbing on to them as we walked through the crowd._

_"Ever feel drunk without drinking?" I asked as we finally found a break in the throng of gyrating bodies._

_"Is that why your shoes went AWOL?" Alex asked smirking at me._

_"They were pinchy. I'm gonna go get some water. I'll go get you some." I walked away and saw Jay coming towards us. Even seeing him couldn't drag me down from my high. "Hi!" I chirped giving him a small wave._

_I got to the bar and ordered two bottles of water. Turning around I saw Alex shove Jay's hand off her shoulder as she scowled and said something to him. I felt myself scowl as I watched their exchange. It seemed Jay was being an ass, again. Quelle surprise. I saw Alex nod toward me and smile. I offered one back and waved. Just then the bartender came back over with the water. I sauntered over hoping Jay would be gone by the time I got there._

_"Here." I said holding out a water to her._

_"Thank you." She took the proffered bottle. "Let me walk you home." Alex grabbed my wrist and spun me slowly._

_"Ah… but my shoes." I stuttered._

_"Barefoot suits you and besides my place is on the way." Grabbing my hands Alex pulled me from the dance floor as I looked back over my shoulder confused._

_We exited the party through a back door and I grimaced when my feet hit the cold pavement outside._

"_It's ok Paige; it's only a little walk to the bus stop." Alex said taking back her hat that I was still holding onto._

_As we walked I couldn't help but smile as I remembered how much fun dancing with Alex had been. She was really good. It wasn't everyone who knew how to move like that or how to completely sync themselves with me._

"_So what were you and Jay talking about when I went to get the water?" I asked nonchalantly as I took a sip of my water._

"_Nothing much. He just wanted to be able to watch while we do our lesbian thing." Alex shot back with an evil glance. She laughed as I choked on the water I had just swallowed._

_Still spluttering and coughing I walked down the street with Alex by my side, her hand gently resting in my own and soon I felt my calm from before begin to return. I looked at her and caught her looking at me as well. We exchanged suddenly shy smiles and I looked down a moment. There was intensity here between us, an electric charge that was palpable in everything we did tonight. I couldn't explain it to myself let alone to Alex so I kept my mouth shut about it and in silence we waited for the bus to take us to her house._

_TBC…_


	4. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**A/N Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who have been reading this. It's a joy to read all the feedback and see how many people are actually enjoying my work.**

**Alex**

_-At Alex's house-_

"My mom and her boyfriend are home so just wait by the door." I said as Paige and I tiptoed into my apartment. 

"But I'm thirsty. Can't I just get a drink of water?" Paige whined a little and started forward but I put my hand up stopping her.

"No. I'm grabbing shoes and then we're out of here immediately." I grabbed onto her elbow squeezing gently before heading over to the closet to see what shoes I could find. 

"Lexi? Hey. Who's your friend?" My mother's confused, slightly slurred voice called from the couch.  


"_Never mind mom. Just grabbing shoes." Please God, I promise to be a nicer person if you will let us get out of here in the next 20 seconds. _

Never one to miss an opportunity to make a new friend Paige walked over to the couch with her hand outstretched. "Hi Ms. Nunez. I'm Paige."

"Paige? The Paige? I feel like I'm in the presence of royalty. You know that Lexi never stops talking about you." My mother did not just say that. She seriously did not just say that. Please just write it off as drunken banter Paige.

"Really? Little ol' me?" She was flattered obviously and under normal circumstances, ok these were normal circumstances for me but if I were anybody else and my mom wanted to talk to Paige I would have been thrilled. Now I just wanted to get Paige out of there before she realized just how not worth her time I really am.  


"_Mom! Where's Chad?" I asked fidgeting and trying to get my mom's attention off Paige. Not that I couldn't understand why that might be difficult.  
_

"_Oh he passed out hours ago. Come sit. Can I get you something darling?" My mother smiled and I groaned inwardly as I watched drunken Emily Nunez try to play hostess to my – friend. My friend._

"Yeah diet anything. Please." Ummm…. Does diet water count cuz the only thing else we've got is lite beer.

"Paige we have to go." I tried to grab hold of her, but damn if she's not slippery.

"Would you hold your horses Lexi and just let the girl sit awhile. Oh be a good hostess and get her a drink okay?" Mom smiled at me and then turned attention back to the blonde coming over to her.

"Looks like the party's just getting started Ms. Nunez." No Paige, the party's been going on for a life time.   


"_Please call my Emily." If Chad weren't here then maybe this would be ok, but I really wanted Paige to get out of there before any fighting started. _

"Emily. Okay." Even from behind I could tell Paige was smiling. "So what was Lexi like as a girl?" 

… _How would my mother answer that?_

"You know what? I can't remember." She laughed and I knew she was only joking but I was embarrassed just the same. I turned and walked away to get that drink.  


"_I'm kidding. Lex I'm kidding! I'm just kidding." Yeah Mom, you're always 'Just kidding.'_

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

_Paige and my mom had talked for awhile and when I realized Chad probably wouldn't be up until morning I began to relax. I sat and watched them as they talked and laughed and I was pleasantly surprised to see Paige could get along so well with someone like my mother. Every once in awhile I would interject my own opinion but I was content to just watch – them. Watch them. Both of them. After a bit Paige asked to use the restroom and I showed her where it was. When she left my mom looked at me with a grin._

"_She's nice baby. She's a good friend for you I can see it."_

_I nodded and a grin started playing at the edge of my mouth._

"_Yeah, she's good Mom. A lot better than some people I know." That hung in the air for a moment and not wanting to spoil the calm atmosphere I added, "You know, like Amy."_

_My mom smiled again and stood up with a stretch._

"_Well, you tell her goodnight for me 'k? I'm going to go to bed."_

"_Goodnight Mom."_

"_Goodnight baby." She lifted my chin in her hand and it appeared as though she was trying to read something in my eyes. A sad smile flitted across her face and she shook her head slightly. "I love you Lexi." She whispered and then left me there on the couch._

_After she left I sat and reflected on the nights events. From Paige and I getting ready at her house, those jeans by the way hugged her curves perfectly, her ass was – to sitting with her during the movie and catching her looking at me every now and then. I remembered leaning into her and whispering about DVD special features and my heart swelled at the sight of her please smile, it seemed to get even bigger when she took my hand in hers and squeezed as she let me know she appreciated my efforts. _

_Then there was us trying to get past the bouncer. Her reluctance to play a lesbian, I had to laugh when I though about her face after I'd suggested it. She was so cute and so easy to read. Holding her and skimming my lips across her cheek had put me on such a high and I shivered as I thought about her skin pressed against mine, how her curves fit next to my body and the look she gave me as she spoke her line. _

_Once we were in the club I was excited but even more I was happy to see Paige was finally starting to relax. Jay walking up to us, bastard had no right calling her a skank. She was so much better than him it was sickening. Ok, I had to stop thinking about that it was spoiling my memories. _

_Ok, happy thought… dancing. Wow, she knew how to move. If she didn't feel the electricity like I did then I had no idea what I was going to do. I had wanted so badly to pull her against me completely and I was surprised when her hand fluttered to my waist, I couldn't help but answer her by mimicking the gesture. _

_Watching her twirl around and laughing as she asked if I'd ever felt drunk without drinking. Dickhead Jay ruining things again when she left for water. I meant it when I said tonight was about her. My life had become about her. Waiting to see her at school, being able to brush past her in the hallways; sitting next to her in MI and having her thigh rest against mine and feeling her breath on my ear as she leaned into whisper something to me._

_My thoughts were interrupted by Paige coming back from the bathroom._

"Your mom go to bed?" She asked as she padded over to me. She was wearing a pair of my flip flops and I smiled softly.

"Yeah. She said to say goodnight." I watched as she came over to the couch and began to settle herself in. Her elbow grazed mine as she pulled her legs up onto the couch underneath her. I noticed she kept her feet off the furniture and grinned again at the thoughtfulness.

"She's nice. Like mother, like daughter." I had heard that line before under much harsher circumstances but there was such warmth when Paige said it that for a moment I almost hoped it was true.

"Tonight was good. You're my lucky charm." I meant it too. I felt it inside me whenever I was around her I felt like nothing could stop me.

"Tonight was good." She conceded. She sat and watched me and I felt myself drifting into a peaceful lull.

"Paige. About before when we were dancing?" I ventured unsure of how I was going to continue.

"What about it? We were just having fun." Paige swallowed nervously. "No big deal right?"

_I wanted to reassure her that it was no big deal, but I couldn't because tonight had definitely turned into a big deal for me._

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard my mom and Chad fighting from the next room

"I'm walking you home now." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from the couch desperately trying to get her out before things got really ugly. "Go!" I put my hand on Paige's back and propelled her towards the door.

_Chad came storming out of the bedroom with my mother following closely at his heels.  
_

"_Don't ever call me stupid." Right Chad because we all know what a lie that is._

"Where are you going?" My mom asked more out of habit than actual concern.  


"_That's it. I'm out of here." Again habit, without conviction. My mom pulled on Chad's arm to get him to stop._

"Chad no! Where are you going?"

_Chad turned raising his hand to my mom. I grabbed onto him like I always did completely careless of the consequences._

"Will you stop it!"

Chad drunkenly tried to get me to let go and in doing so shoved me too hard and I wound up falling over the end table. My arm slammed into the floor and I grabbed it in pain. I look up at my mom, her hands covered her face in horror and even Chad looked slightly guilty. But I diverted my attention to the girl standing at the door.

_Paige looked back at me and then over at my mom. Her breathing was slightly laboured and she seemed to be somewhat in shock. I was so ashamed and I wanted to just lie there and never move again. But Paige looked back at me again and I saw the sweetest look of compassion sweep over her features._

_My mom came over and knelt by me trying to help me to my feet. I brushed her hands off me gently; I was a little upset with her at the moment. I got to my feet shakily and stumbled over to the door. Paige quietly took my hand and looked over at my mother. _

"_It was nice to meet you Emily… uh Chad, but Alex and I need to get going. Umm… Alex is gonna stay over with me tonight."_

_I looked up sharply and turned questioning eyes to her but she was still watching my mother. I looked over there too and saw my mom nod._

"_Yeah, I think that's a good idea. It was nice meeting you too darlin'." She offered with a strained smile._

_Paige nodded and threaded my fingers more securely in her own and walked out the door pulling me gently along with her._

_As we got outside I felt my insides burning with shame. I couldn't look at her, I couldn't bring myself to talk to her. Suddenly Paige grabbed my other hand and stopped in front of me. I stared hard at the ground._

"_Alex, let me see your arm ok?" I glanced up with a scowl at what I thought was an order but softened at the look in her eyes. It had been a request and it was one that I just couldn't deny._

_I lifted my arm and bent it at the elbow so she could look at it. She pulled me under the streetlamp and put her face so close to it her hair tickled my skin. Slowly her fingers traced the rugburn. I winced and she immediately withdrew her hand but didn't let go of my arm. I stood still wondering if she was going to say anything. I didn't know if I could handle it if she did. She seemed to sense this and simply released my arm and took my hand again as she began to walk._

"_We'll need to get that cleaned when we get back to my house." Was all she said as we walked. I felt her thumb tracing patterns along the side of my hand and ever so slowly I began to relax. Letting my breathing slow and just taking in the simple pleasure of being with her_

TBC

**A/N I know, no kissing scene just yet, but I figured nearly five full pages was pretty decent. Plus I want the scene to be both of their thoughts and that would be harder to incorporate in this chap. I hope you enjoyed, please leave me feedback.**


	5. A Different Kind of Trouble

**A/N There is a reason I'm starting with Alex even though the last chap was from her POV as well. Read and you'll find out. BTW, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be writing fanfiction?**

**Alex**

_It was a short but quiet bus ride from my apartment to Paige's house. All the lights were out indicating that no one was awake at this hour. My arm was throbbing and all I wanted was to get some sleep._

_Paige kept a gentle hand on my arm the whole trip and even when we got to her house she didn't let go. Almost as if she was afraid I'd bolt if she did. _

_Who knows, maybe I would have._

_Once we got inside her house Paige led me quietly up to her room and got me settled on her bed. She bent down and removed my boots, setting them off to the side. There was a numbness that had settled over me but creeping up through the numbness was a cold chill that raced through my body causing me to shiver uncontrollably. _

_Without a word Paige went over to her closet and pulled down a grey knit cardigan and put it around my shoulders, pulling my uninjured arm through the sleeve leaving my wounded one out so that she could set about cleaning it._

_The only light in the room was the one in her closet and the small lamp by her bed. It cast a calming glow on everything and I felt myself relax just a little. I was still tired, but my system didn't seem ready to shut down anymore._

_Sitting across from me Paige took my arm again and placed a damp cloth against the wound. She moved slowly and gently but it still hurt and I hissed as I flinched away. Paige stopped moving but didn't pull away, just gave a small smile as she lightly chided me._

"_Will you hold still? I'm trying to help."_

_That smile was still on her lips and she began her ministrations again. The light from the closet filtered down on her and while her face was left in shadows I could still see the look of serenity there. She seemed at peace, and I wanted her to know I felt it as well._

"Being here in your room this helps. It's quiet. No screaming, no smashing." I wasn't looking for pity or even understanding; I just wanted her to know the truth of what I was feeling.

Paige sighed softly and looked at me with an intensity that shook me to my core.

"_Nobody should have to deal with drama of the shoved over the end table variety day in, day out."_

"Even me?" I could barely look at her when I asked I was still ashamed about what had happened.

"Especially you." She said it with conviction, like she really believed I was something special and deserved more than to get knocked around.

_I sat and watched her for just a moment, grateful that it was me and not Paige who had been standing behind Chad. If something had happened to her…_

"Paige I'm in trouble." I kept my eyes on her and watched as she tried to process what I was saying. I knew she had to know what was coming, but I had to say it anyway. 

"_This isn't related to any table collisions that happened tonight. It's a different kind of trouble." I continued to watch her for a moment hoping that my words would prepare her for what I was about to do._

_My eyes kept moving to her lips until I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in slowly but hesitated and it was Paige who closed that last bit of distance between us. I held the kiss letting it sink in, reveling in her taste, her touch. Pulling back I made to move slightly but was beaten to it when I felt Paige's lips move against my own. _

_Taking this as a good sign I tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away suddenly, a look of surprise and realization on her face. For a moment she couldn't speak but then she seemed to get a hold on her thoughts somewhat._

"Um okay…uh speaking of trouble or not trouble. Um, uh" She visibly shook herself as though trying to wake herself from a trance, "you take my bed and I'm gonna, I'm gonna sleep downstairs on the couch."  


_She practically ran from the room like a scared rabbit._

"_Paige!" I called trying to get her to at least acknowledge what had just happened._

"Nighty night then." Which in Paige speak apparently translates to 'Oh good and holy fuck I have no idea what I just did but maybe I can outrun it if I move fast enough.'

_I slammed my head down into my hands and tried to just breathe, but breathing became a bit of distraction when I realized that her scent was everywhere. _

_Lying down I rested my head on her pillow and tried to think of how tomorrow would turn out, cuz really I had no idea. But again I was distracted by her smell. I grabbed another pillow of hers and held it tightly, inhaling traces of her. I gave up on thinking about tomorrow and instead concentrated on figuring out just what the fragrance really was. It wasn't floral; despite what you might think when you first see her you soon realize there's nothing flowery about Paige. She's biting, acidic; that's when I realized what one of the ingredients was, it was grapefruit. But grapefruit and what? There was a hint of something else underneath, something subtle, something cool and … invigorating. I closed my eyes and felt sleep begin to pound on me like a sledgehammer. Just as I felt myself drifting for the last time my eyes snapped open and I sat straight up._

"_Peppermint!" I slapped a hand over my mouth and sat silently hoping I hadn't woken Paige's family with my impromptu shout. _

_After a moment of silence I relaxed and laid back down. It was a long night._

_**Paige**_

'_No, no, no, no. That did not just happen. I, Paige Michalchuk did not just kiss a girl. No. I did not.'_

"_Damn it!" I hissed as I slammed into the table by the stairs. I stopped for a second to make sure I didn't wake anybody. _

_Realizing that I was apparently the only one up I calmed down a bit and began the motions of setting up the couch. My hands were shaking as I walked to the hall closet and pulled down a few blankets. Closing the door I leaned against it and pushed my face into the fabric I was holding. _

'_I just need to… breathe. That's all, I just need to inhale and exhale. In, out simple motions working the diaphragm. In, out, in, out, in, ou-.' I slapped myself mentally as I realized I was so nervous I was babbling inside my own head._

_Frustrated I stomped over to the couch and after throwing the bedding on one of the cushions flopped ungracefully down next to it. Of course I promptly wished I hadn't as that couch is made for one thing and one thing only, preventing anyone from wanting to actually spend time in the living room. _

'_When was the last time anyone actually spent more than a few minutes in this room?' I wondered quietly. 'I mean Mom decorated it and all but we never actually spend any time here. We should maybe make a family night thing where we just sit in here and spend time talking or – whatever.'_

_Another slap; this one physical and to my forehead. I couldn't believe I was sitting there randomly thinking about furniture and decorating at a time like that. I had just kiss- no I had __**been**__ kissed by one of my closest friends. One of my closest friends who happened to be a girl. She kissed me, I did not kiss her. I did not, __**did not**__ kiss her._

"_She kissed me." I whispered staring off into space. "Why did she kiss me?"_

'_Why did I enjoy it?'_

_I started violently at that._

"_What?! No, I did not enjoy it. I most certainly did not enjoy that kiss. It was weird and awkward and – and it was… it was."_

_I stumbled over my words trying to figure out just what it was._

'_It was sweet.'_

"_No."_

'_It was nice.'_

"_No."_

'_It was really nice.'_

"_No, damn you, you treacherous beast. It was not nice. It was confusing."_

'_Confusing because maybe I wanted it.'_

_Ok, that slap might leave a mark; I had to stop doing that._

_I laid down on the couch as I replayed the events of the evening trying to figure out what could have led to the weirdness that had happened upstairs. Alex and I getting ready to go the premier, where she had slapped my ass and I couldn't seem to look at her without blushing, the cab ride there where she teased me and tickled me and I tickled her back, her moving that piece of hair from my cheek with the gentlest look I'd ever seen on her face, watching her more than I'd watched the movie, us pretending she was my girlfriend, her arms wrapped around me and her lips ghosting across my skin, our dance, sitting on her couch joking with her mom and feeling Alex's eyes on me the whole time, our conversation later, the fear I felt watching her defend her mother and then being hurt, the guilt and shame I could feel washing over her in waves and all I could do was bring her here to whatever safety I could offer and cleaning her arm, her wrapped in my old grey cardigan and looking so small and fragile. And the intensity that flared between us as she told me she was in trouble. What was it she called it? Oh yeah._

"_A different kind of trouble."_

_You're telling me Lexi… you're telling me._

_Needless to say, I didn't sleep well. _

_Stupid couch._

_TBC…_


	6. Long Day

**A/N: I am aware that this chapter is rather short, but I want to introduce another person's POV in the next chap so I decided to make this one short. Enjoy and please leave a review.**

_**Paige's Livingroom**_

'_Just go up there Paige. You've already been up there once today to get your clothes and to shower; now you need to go up there and wake Alex up to get ready for school.' I hate my inner voice. I hate it with a passion; damned whiny thing just won't shut up._

'_So what, because you're scared that Alex ki-' I cut the voice off sharply._

"_Shut up. Just shut up. I'll go wake her up if you will promise to __**please**__ just stop talking." I was essentially losing my mind over the night before._

_I headed upstairs and upon reaching my door I rested my hand on it just trying to breathe. I grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. Alex still lay where she was earlier and I couldn't help but watch how peaceful she looked, how rested. I thought back to the couch I had spent the night on. I looked back at Alex._

_Lucky bitch._

_Yes, I am spiteful damn it but __**come on**_

_I stalked over to the blinds and threw them open allowing the sun to pierce Alex's sleep. I watched as she rolled over slightly and groggily put a hand on her forehead while addressing me._

"Who's the evil genius who made mornings so friggin' bright?" She asked with a grin.

The nervousness was back in full force and I began picking up my room in order to not have to focus.

"_Oh probably the same evil genius who decided that there should be school days after crazy movie premieres."_

Alex peered at me, the grin never leaving her face.

"_Crazy? That's the verb you're gonna use to describe last night?"_

"Adjective." Couldn't help myself. "And considering I voluntarily slept on the downstairs couch, crazy seems about right." I continued as I threw some clothes into the hamper in my closet.

"You didn't have to sleep on the couch. You would have been safe in your room with me." Alex stated as she sat up and regarded me fully.  


_One, I didn't want to think about the implied meaning in that statement and two I really did not want to be forced to take in her sleep rumpled clothes or the tousled hair that ironically screamed "just fucked". _

"_We're gonna be late and I hate being late so you should uh, you should get ready." I mumbled scurrying over to the dresser to begin a harried search for my bus pass. "Now if I could just find my bus pass that would be absolutely brilliant."_

'_Ooooh, you're babbling now. Way to go.' My inner demon voice piped up._

"Paige." Alex called somewhat amused.  


_I kept digging through my drawers trying to find my bus pass as the evil little imp in my brain started to cackle at me. "You know the bus people should really just, just give an implant or a, or a tattoo and I could save-"_

'_Nice, you planning on getting into Banting with those articulation skills?' It was all I could do not to scream._

"Paige! Hey. I'm Alex," she waved feebly, "your friend." I turned toward her, "Can you just talk to me?"  


_I raised my hand and let it drop heavily back down to my side completely clueless as to how to say what was on my mind._

"_I can't even begin to process what happened last night. Not with our little-"_

'_Prelude to sex on the dance floor.'_

"_-sister act slut dance or the drama with your mom's boyfriend."_

She regarded the wound on her arm briefly. "You call that drama? I call that reality TV."

_Typical Alex, make a joke.  
_

"_It's not funny. This is not funny. There is a girl in my bed, Alex. You! It's like I woke up in some weird movie with subtitles. The kind of movie that I hate and I can't deal with it, okay?" I turned away to face the mirror and tried to think of something else to say. "I can't deal with you."_

_That probably wasn't the best thing. I watched her reflection in the mirror and I saw the play of emotions across her face. She was hurt and confused. I seemed to do that to her a lot._

"Alright. I'm just gonna go rub some toothpaste on my teeth and then you can walk twenty paces ahead of me all the way to the bus stop. She stalked from the room slamming my door behind her.

_I turned back to the empty room and sighed._

'_You suck Paige.'_

_I don't know how long I stood staring off into space, but it was apparently long enough for Alex to finish with her teeth. She startled me as she flung the door to my room open again._

"_Um… go ahead and find something to wear of mine if you want Alex. It doesn't matter to me what you borrow. Anything is fine." I rambled as I walked past her and out of the room._

_I waited downstairs for her and it wasn't long before she came down wearing my white blazer from the day before and my jeans from the night before. I wondered if that was intentional and when I caught her eye for a moment I knew it had to have been. _

_Alex had decided to put her hair up in a ponytail held up with a clip. I tried not to let my eyes roam over the skin that this exposed but really, I am only human._

"_Let's go." Alex huffed as she walked by me and out the front door._

_Already this had long day written all over it._

TBC


	7. Do You Ever Think About Girls?

**A/N I thought I'd do this chapter from Marco's POV. I figured it would be a good idea to get someone else to recognize the "Signs" of a Palex beginning.**

**Media Immersion**

_Walking into MI first thing in the morning is never an easy thing to do. Especially as I am most definitely not a morning person. But I had made a stop at Tim Horton's and picked up a cup of coffee with just a touch of butter caramel. I waved at Jimmy as I sauntered in and spotted Paige. She seemed a little anxious for some reason._

"_Hey." I nodded at her as I sat down._

"Can I ask you a teensy question?" She asked making the teensy motion with her fingers. At my nod she continued. "Do you ever think about girls?"

"Uh interesting question first thing in the morning. Now did you miss the years that I dated your brother?" I said after I pulled my eyebrows out of my hairline.

Paige sighed slightly. "But just because you're gay doesn't mean you can't think about girls every now and then, right?"

_This was definitely an odd set of questions for Paige to be asking me. I decided to feel her out a bit._

"Are you trying to hook me up with someone?" Paige rolled her eyes but I pressed on. "Oh wicked. That mean there's a girl out there who likes me?" I asked grinning.

"No. The object of female affection's pretty much me."

I knew it! I knew Heather Sinclair had the hots for Paige. I just never thought she'd have the guts to act on it.

"_You? Oh I know it! It's Heather Sinclair." The look on her face registered disgust. "Paige I've seen the way she looks at you and-"_

"Ew. Double ew. No. It's not Heather Sinclair. Alex!" Paige stopped to greet out dark haired friend.

_I turned to talk to Alex and noticed something off. What was she wearing? Were those- Paige's clothes?_

"Hey." Alex returned with little enthusiasm.

"Hi."

"Hey pull up a chair." I invited even as I got the feeling that neither girl was paying a bit of attention to me.

_Alex instead chose to walk over to a bank of computers behind us. _

"_Hey you two still need to tell me about that VIP party last night!" I turned in my chair to address both girls._

_Then I noticed the look on Paige's face. It was an odd mixture of guilt and disappointment._

"I think I'm gonna sit over here today." Alex said sitting down and angling a look over at Paige.

"Woah. Oh. Paige it's Alex?" I hissed under my breath as things clicked into place.

_Paige leaned over and whispered to me five words I never thought I'd hear regard these two._

"She kissed me last night."

I didn't have time to process it as the bell rang and Simpson walked into the room and filched my coffee from my hand.

"Morning class. As you know Kevin Smith will be visiting us today. I want you to take advantage of him being here. Prepare some smart media questions for him."

_I paid no attention as I thought about what Paige had told me and what I had witnessed between two of my best friends. Alex kissed Paige. Paige asked me if I ever thought about girls even though my sexuality sort of deemed that that was not on the table for me._

I heard Paige's Dmail go off and peeked over her shoulder. I saw a message from Alex.

'_**Could you deal with lunch?'**___

I wasn't quite sure what that meant exactly but from Paige's expression it seemed to hit a nerve.

'_**SS practice. Sorry.'**___

I surreptitiously watched the exchange between the girls and I saw Alex's look of disappointment and Paige's that spoke of regret. I was beginning to get an even clearer picture of what was going on.

_**'2nd period spare—laneway?'**_

'_Good Paige, you need to deal with this head on.' I thought as I snuck a glance at Alex._

_She read the Dmail and I saw her smile in a way I'd never seen before. She started typing on the computer again as Paige turned back to her own screen. I reached over and took her hand in mine and squeezed gently. _

_Turning slightly to look at me Paige's mouth quirked to the side. I knew then what her question had actually been about. She wasn't asking me if I thought it was ok for me to think about girls even though I'm gay, or even if Alex's kiss last night indicated anything. No, what Paige had been asking was if it was okay for a beautiful, straight, seemingly boy-crazy cheerleader to be thinking romantically about another girl._

_I exhaled slowly out of my mouth and rubbed my temples a bit. This could get really complicated really fast. But, short of sitting them both down and telling them- No scratch that. Short of sitting __**Paige**__ down and telling her it was okay to feel that way, there really wasn't anything I could do. Not until I was asked directly anyway._

_I sat and listened to Simpson drone on about something, I don't even know really. I was really paying attention to the blonde next to me and the brunette in the back of the room. Both of whom kept stealing awkward glances at each other. I had a feeling that if I asked Alex about it she'd own up to it. Paige on the other hand would shake her head and start stuttering like she always did when she was nervous and said nervousness would more than likely erupt into a vicious case of diarrhea of the mouth._

_Yeah, this could definitely get complicated._

TBC


	8. Behind Her Mask

**A/N: I can't express how much I appreciate all of your replies. I hope this keeps you entertained and I really, really hope it meets your expectations. It was oddly a lot harder to get this one out.**

_**Girl's Restroom**_

"_What am I doing? What am I doing? Oh, oh, oh what __**am**__ I doing?" I muttered to myself as I paced in front of the mirrors wringing my hands nervously._

_I stopped my pacing and turned on the cold water. I splashed some on my face to try to calm down. It didn't help._

'_What are you so worried about?' Have I mentioned I hate my inner voice? Always asking questions I can't answer, giving me thoughts I can't face._

_A group of tenth grade girls wandered into the bathroom and I looked at them in the mirror. They glimpsed me in my unnatural state of dishevelment and beat it back the way they came. It wasn't until I focused back on my reflection that I realized I had been scowling in a rather… beastly manner._

_I turned from the mirror and leaned against the wall allowing the cold tile to support me. I buried my face in my hands and prepared to meet Alex in the alley like we'd planned. I was already ten minutes late so I hurried out of the bathroom and down the hall. It didn't take me long to get outside and I winced as the sun hit my face, its rays harsh to my slightly dilated pupils._

"_Damned artificial light." I mumbled as I made my way over to the alley. _

_I got to the opening in the laneway and spotted Jay standing by Alex, he had something in his hands and I decided to stay unnoticed until I could figure out what he wanted. _

_**In the alley**___

I'd been sitting on the steps in the laneway waiting for Paige for the last 10 minutes. My hands were resting in my lap but every now and then I picked nervously at my nails. I was hoping she would show up, but as every minute ticked by I was losing more and more hope. A voice I really didn't want to hear broke through my thoughts.

"_Waiting for someone?" Jay sneered as he came closer. He had a paper bag in his hands and briefly I wondered what was inside. Then I shook it off and went back to waiting for Paige._

"Oh look! Here I am in an alley and a rat appears. Just like magic." I shot back as I decided to try to ignore him.

Jay reached into the bag and pulled out the shoes Paige had been wearing the last night. "I found these under the table at the club. I thought maybe your new bestest girlfriend might want them back." I found myself glaring at him for mocking the way she talked.

I decided against finding a bottle to throw at him and instead reached for the shoes, sighing in irritation when he pulled them away.

"Just give me the shoes and go away." I snapped, not wanting him near me and especially not wanting him around if Paige did show up.

"First I want you to tell me what it is you think you could possibly have in common with a stuck up cheerleader."  


_I looked away not being able to answer him. If I told him the truth, that I felt complete when I was with her, he'd find some snide way to tell me how stupid I was and that there was no way Paige Michalchuk could ever feel that way about me. And there was a part of me that I was trying to ignore that told me he was probably right._

_  
"Sorry I took so long." Her voice was welcome. Needed in fact and I couldn't help the small grin as I saw her walking towards us._

Jay threw the shoes in my lap and I pushed them deeper into the bag as Paige came closer to me. I concentrated on the fact that she was here and not the fact that Jay was stalking away probably to find some new way to torment me later.

"I seem to have interrupted fun time with Jay, which looked kind of hot." Paige intoned as she came to a stop at my feet.

_I looked at her trying to figure out what had been laced in the undertones of that remark. _

"No. In fact it's been cancelled. Replaced with fun time with Paige." I said patting the top step beside me.

She sat down and immediately I was filled with the warmth radiating from her as her shoulder brushed mine.

"_Alex. We need to talk. This can't happen. I'm not a…" she paused and then lowered her voice to almost a whisper "lesbian."_

_I snorted. We were the only ones in the alley and she couldn't even say the word out loud._

"And you think I am?" I questioned. I seriously wanted to know what her answer would be.

"Well you're the one who kissed me." Came the reply complete with a look that clearly meant 'Duh'.

"What are you, five?" She let out a small sigh. "And for the record you kissed me back." I was challenging her to deny it.  


"_I'm not even supposed to like people like you." People like me? This should be good. "People who, who wear black with navy" I rolled my eyes. Typical, her one reason had to do with fashion. "and who hate everything and everyone."_

_I had to change that. For some reason it bothered me to have her think I was so hateful._

I turned to her looking square into those emerald eyes and decided to put a little of myself out there, to be honest. "I don't hate you. Even if you are one of the popular idiots" I couldn't help the chuckle and she glanced away with a smirk, "who drinks lattes and reads stupid magazines and laughs way too loud." Paige let out a breathy laugh as she looked at her feet.  


_Again that soft smirk that she seemed to only use around me. "I have to laugh when I'm around you. I can't really help it." _

_She was looking me in the eyes and I could see it, the honesty she was giving me._

Encouraged I offered a little bit more, hoping she would understand it for what it was. "And I have to be better when I'm around you. I can't help it either."

_There was no doubt about who kissed who when she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. The subtlest of movements and as soft as butterfly wings and then it was gone. Before I could be disappointed her lips were back, conforming to mine again. It was longer than the first but still too short. However, at the moment I didn't think either of us was ready for a big make-out session._

_Once we pulled apart we stared at each other and shared a small laugh. Why were we laughing? I couldn't say for sure, but I think it was a release of the tension we'd both been feeling as well as relief that this kiss had been one we both wanted without question.  
_

_We sat together on the steps, our shoulders just barely touching, Paige's fingers laced with mine and her hair tickling my neck as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I breathed out slowly; completely content with this moment and happy I could share it with her. And for once she was quiet, no incessant babbling, and no fidgeting or nervous laughter. I snuck a glance at her and saw her face mirroring the expression she had as she was cleaning my arm. Relaxed, serene and at peace with things. I didn't want the moment to end, but of course as Degrassi always seems out to screw me over, it did when we heard the warning bell ring._

_Paige and I broke apart slowly and I caught her gaze as she released my hand. Her eyes were swimming with a thousand different emotions and I clung to the one that told me she was happy. In that moment, sitting in the alley outside of Degrassi Community School I was finally glimpsing the true Paige Michalchuk. Not the head cheerleader, not the bubbly blonde that threw herself into relationships even if it was with the wrong guy. But the insecure girl, who was secretly shy; the one who was afraid she'd never be loved. The one whose mask I had finally seen behind. And she was more beautiful than I had ever realized._

_Reluctantly we both stood up and made our way back towards the school. As we walked I couldn't help but wonder what life would bring us now. Were we an us? Or was this moment just that, a single moment outside of time where we were just ourselves?_

_I decided that I wasn't willing to ruminate too much on those questions; instead I concentrated on being happy with this moment before it, like all the other good things in my life, vanished into nothing._

_As Paige and I went our separate ways I decided if she couldn't have lunch with me because of Spirit Squad then I'd just have to join her instead. I smiled to myself as I entered my Math class. I couldn't wait to surprise her._

_TBC…. _


	9. Kiss Me, Kill Me, Just Don't Tell Anyone

**A/N: I own nothing. I claim nothing…. Ok, so here ya go. This chapter has 3 different POVs. Thanks to all who have replied, Forgotten Relic (Mel-Chan I love you as my cheering section), Bittersweet Muse, Paige4Alex, AscaDuin, darkredeyes, vingklippt, JK Singer, Sabbath Purr, fligurl and The Awesomeness 910. Enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

_**Hazel**_

_I walked towards the gym; Jay's words still fresh in my mind. I didn't get it, Paige kissing Alex? What the Hell? I mean seriously where did that come from? I did the only thing I could. I went to the source._

_When I got to the gym, practice was underway. Paige and Meghan were supporting Darcy while Francine spotted from behind._

"Paige I need to speak to you." I said as I walked up to the group.

Paige threw me a puzzled glance as she steadied Darcy a bit more. "Kinda busy right now"

_As she answered me I noticed Alex walking in through the side door. Since when did she start coming to Spirit Squad practice? But watching her watch Paige I had my answer. At least to one question._

"I bet you'll be even busier later…with her." I nodded over to where Alex was sitting down. 

_Paige looked over and smiled as Alex waved. Oh yeah, there was definitely something going on here. I hadn't seen that look on Paige's face since Mr. O. And even then she'd never looked that… content._

"Paige!" Darcy shouted from above as Paige's lack of concentration caused her to wobble a bit.  


"_I got you." Our fearless leader assured her as she looked up. Glancing back down at me Paige again gave me a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"_

"I'm talking about Alex. What is she doing here? Is she like your girlfriend now?"

_While I was talking Paige's focus had again moved to the dark haired girl across the room. But when I mentioned Alex being her girlfriend she immediately focused back on me. And dropped Darcy in the process._

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Darcy snarked from the mat.

'_I wasn't worried.' I thought rather unkindly as Paige ushered me away from the others._

"Who told you?" She demanded.

"Jay! Paige did you become a lesbian and not tell me?" I mean really what other explanation could there be?

"No!" She exclaimed a little too vehemently. "No Hazel. I'm not a lesbian hello! Matt, Spinner…I've dated lots of guys."

_I'd hardly consider two as "lots". But that was neither here nor there. I needed to know what was going on between my best friend and her newest makeover project.  
_

"_Well then how come Jay saw you kissing Alex?"_

_It took her a moment to answer. This usually means that whatever comes out of her mouth was going to be a big fat sack of lies._

"Um I just got caught up in a moment." She offered feebly.

"And that's all?" I pushed as I saw Alex wandering over to us.

I wondered how this would play out.

"Of course. It was totally stupid." Paige crossed her arms and gained her "Queen Bee" stance. "It meant nothing. She means nothing."

_I watched Alex's face fall. Even if what Paige was saying was true, the feelings along those lines were definitely not mutual. And it didn't take long before Paige followed my line of sight and saw Alex standing there._

_Alex said nothing as she took in what Paige had said. She just walked away quietly. I was almost relieved until Paige looked back at me. The emotions on her face spoke loud and clear about what she was feeling. That kiss hadn't meant "nothing" and Alex obviously meant something. The blonde stood there just a second longer and then raced after the other girl._

_I wondered if even Paige knew how strong her feelings for Alex really were. This was a really weird twist, in all the time that I'd known Paige never had I been more confused._

_A few of the other girls came over to me asking what the problem was. I decided to sub for Paige and ordered everybody to get into formation for the cheer we'd done at the Homecoming Dance._

_**Alex**___

I don't believe it. I don't fucking believe it! She did it again. All that openness she showed me in the alley and one question from Hazel and not only did she put her mask back on she put on a whole fucking suit of armor to hide herself in.

"_Alex!" She called from behind me._

"Don't bother." I muttered as kept walking to the door.

_I heard her running to catch up to me and a small hand landed on my shoulder stopping me in my tracks._

"How could you?" I asked as my voice broke. 

"I do not like girls. I cannot like girls!" She growled under her breath.

"Then why did you kiss me?" God, I just wanted her to be honest.

_Apparently that was too much to ask as she stood there shaking her head, no words coming out. I was all too familiar with this tactic. She'd stall a second trying to sort through her thoughts and instead of going with honesty she would blurt whatever popped into her head first._

"I don't know. I felt bad. I didn't want to hurt you."

_Oh yeah, she knew that was the wrong thing to say._

"Who needs your pity huh? I don't." I could pretend just as well as she could.

_I stormed out and didn't look back. I figured I'd just skip the rest of the day and try to forget everything that had happened._

_**Paige**___

'You are by far the dumbest person I know.' My evil voice was back and this time I just let it ramble as I watched Alex walk out the door. Nothing could possibly make this day any worse.

_I turned from the door and caught sight of Kevin and Jason sitting at a table signing autographs._

"_Well." Kevin breathed out as he and Jason exchanged shocked looks._

_Ok, so maybe this day could get worse. Or at the very least; more embarrassing._

"Oh um excuse me while I go uh flush my head down the toilet." I muttered to the group as I walked away in all my glorious, jackass shame.

_This was sure to go down in the annals of Degrassi History as one of the most mortifying experiences ever lived._

_And the cherry on this crap sundae? I still hadn't written a cheer for the assembly that was in a little under three and half hours. Even Heather Sinclair had never done anything this monumentally stupid._

_Cheers to me._

_TBC…_


	10. We're Not Cars

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... All I own are some clothes, a candybar and a cell phone with a cancelled plan...**

_**Girl's Changing Room**_

_**Paige**_

_I stood by my locker completely unable to process what had happened just twenty minutes ago. I was standing in front of the entire school, after having promised to give the __**most brilliantest cheer ever,**__ at the assembly for Kevin Smith and what did I do? I spelled out his name. I spelled it __**out. I SPELLED IT THE FUCK OUT!**_

"_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. How could I be so stupid?" I asked myself as banged my head on the locker. The pounding kept time with the "I am stupid" mantra that I kept repeating._

'_Which part are you referring to? The assembly or the part where you lied and said Alex means nothing to you?'_

_I set my mouth in a firm line and ceased the head banging. I was so not going to deal with this anymore. I was done. I, Paige Michalchuk, was completely finished with worrying over movie premieres, assemblies and – and being attracted to someone I'm not even supposed to like._

"_And I have to be better when I'm around you. I can't help it either."_

_Oh memory is a cruel, cruel gift. I stalked out of the changing room intent on going home and curling up with my previously abandoned Ben & Jerry's but was distracted by noises coming from the gym. I peeked in and saw Kevin and Jason playing what appeared to be a fierce game of basketball._

"_Don't hate the playa son, hate the game. Know what I'm saying?" Kevin said to Jason before looking up at the door and spotting me. "Oh Ms. Michalchuk! Want to shoot some horse with us or are you running off to a spelling bee or something like that?"_

_Thanks Kev, really needed that special reminder.  
_

"_Uh about the cheer…please know that I've composed more… cheery… before." I offered pathetically._

_"Nobody's ever done a cheer in my honour so by default your cheer for me was about the best I've ever had, so thank you." Kevin murmured scratching his chin._

_Truth time._

"_I was kinda distracted."_

_"Distracted, huh? Let me guess. By some kind of acid tongue, raven haired beauty from the wrong side of tracks, maybe?"_

_Oh yeah, that describes her perfectly.  
_

"_Kevin. Jason. Listen your taxi's here." Ms. H popped in briefly before disappearing again. Thank God, she didn't register I was standing there._

_"Thank you Ms. Hatzilakos." Kevin waved her away dismissively._

_We started to walk out of the gym side by side. And before I knew it Kevin Smith was giving me relationship advice._

_"Let me ask you a question, you like this girl? Like you know, like her, like her?" He clarified._

_As if I needed to know what he meant._

_"Yeah I like her, but I'm not gay. My brother is gay. I'm straight. I always have been." Ok, is there something within my psychosis or in my genetic makeup that kept forcing me to make that little disclaimer?_

_"Your brother is gay? My brother is gay too! Even got married to a guy." Kevin grinned._

_"Really?" I asked surprised. I mean I knew abut gay marriage and all, just never knew someone that had done it._

_"Yeah it was the hottest wedding I'd ever been to in my life. Really, really cool. Hands down. Almost made me want to switch teams." Ok, that was pretty damned funny. Somehow, I just can't picture Kevin Smith as a gay man. _

"_Almost. Look I'm probably the last guy in the world who should be giving you advice on this very subject, but I don't know you guys seemed happy the other night and that's kind of rare and whether it's gay, straight, bi, whatever…it's kind of worth investigating a little further I'd say. Just my two cents." We'd reached the front door to the school by this point and I felt like I had a lot more insight into myself now. He was right, it really didn't matter that Alex and I were girls. I liked her. That was all that counted. _

"_You just gonna stand there staring at me after I've dropped that wisdom on you? Come on that's your move. Go chase the girl, silly!"_

_I grinned and walked out of the school feeling lighter than I had since I sat holding Alex's hand in the laneway. Kevin was right, I had to fix this. I couldn't let her think she meant nothing to me. I couldn't waste this chance._

_**Alex's Apartment**_

_**Alex**_

'_Damn it! Why can't Jay just leave me alone? It's not enough that Paige brushed me aside to Hazel like I was some kind of dirty little secret, but now Jay won't keep his grimy paws off me.' _

_As I stormed out of my apartment my mother's description of Jay replayed._

"_Aw such a charmer. I always knew this one was a keeper Lexi. Sort of reminds me of old Chad here."_

_But I didn't want some scumbag user to mooch off me. To make my life miserable. I wanted better. I wanted squeaky voices and eyerolls, I wanted someone who read stupid magazines and laughed way too loud. I wanted –_

_My thoughts were distracted by movement to my right._

_Paige. Paige was here. She was here, but why was she here?_

_"I've been trying to work up the nerve to ring the doorbell." She was twisting her fingers nervously and she kept her distance from me._

_I decided to play this how I normally would. Gruff, hard, and anything but easy._

_"We don't have one. Welcome to my world." _

_"Any room in it for a stupid girl?" She queried still twisting her fingers._

_"I already have one of those." I looked away not wanting to give in and I knew that if I looked at her all my emotions would be so easy to read._

_"Well how about room for someone" she swallowed anxiously and continued "who's ready to stop worrying so much" she swallowed again. This was hard on her, I know it was but she kept going, "about what other people think?"_

_"There might be room for her." Nonchalant, that's my middle name._

_"Alex I'm sorry about before, what I said." I could feel my lips wanting to curl into a smile when I heard her lisp slightly. She always had a slight lisp when she was being sincere, when she was just being Paige. _

_But sincere or not, it hurt to have her say I meant nothing to her. _

_"Whatever Paige. It's cool." I wasn't going to let her know that though._

"_No, it's not." She had been keeping close to the wall but still moving close to me. Now she hurried to place herself in front of me, I guess she wanted to make sure I understood what she was going to say._

"_I said you were nothing to me," I looked away again, I didn't need the reminder "which…which is a total lie because right now you're pretty much everything."_

_No way. No freaking way did Paige Michalchuk not only apologize but tell me I was pretty much everything to her. What about Spirit Squad, or Hazel or her reputation? I wanted to know so I looked in her eyes. They had never lied to me before and they weren't now. She meant it. As if to prove the point even more she had grabbed my hand in both of hers and was holding it tightly to her. Her thumb was gliding over the side of my hand but I stilled it by placing my hand gently on top of hers. Maybe this could work out after all._

"_So um… do you maybe want to go somewhere and talk?" Paige asked shyly still holding onto me._

_I pulled my hands from hers but immediately laced my fingers with hers and began walking down the hallway and to the stairs. I wanted to get out of there yes, but I also wanted to spend some time alone with Paige. We really did need to talk._

"_Alex wait." Paige called softly, pausing when we reached the bottom of the stairwell._

_I turned to her questioningly and was caught off guard when she darted in and placed a short, soft kiss on my lips. She pulled back with a smile._

"_Ok, let's go."_

_**The Park**_

The girls walked in silence for some time. Both just trying to sort out their thoughts. On the one hand there was Paige who was still guilt ridden over hurting Alex and on the other hand was Alex herself who was trying to figure out if Paige was really up to a relationship.

Finally Paige managed to get up enough courage to speak.

"Alex, I really, really am sorry about today. I just-"

Alex shook her head squeezing Paige's hand gently.

"It's ok Paige. Seriously. You got freaked out and-"

This time Paige did the interrupting.

"And I lied and I hurt you. It's not ok Alex. I mean if you'd said that about me, I don't think I could've just let that go."

Alex sighed and led Paige over to a group of trees. Sitting down in the shade she tugged Paige's hand to get her to sit as well. Once the other girl was seated next to her Alex turned and began speaking.

"I won't in any way lie to you and say that it didn't suck to hear you say that I meant nothing to you. It hurt to hear it but not because of what you think. I know you didn't mean it, so it's not what you said that hurt, it's _why_ you said it that did." Alex regarded Paige carefully to see if she understood. Seeing confusion lighting the blonde's eyes Alex continued.

"You- when you said that to Hazel it was like you were ashamed, like I was some kind of dirty secret that you had to hide from everybody. I don't want you to be ashamed Paige."

Stunned Paige sat with her mouth slightly agape. It took her a minute but finally she found her voice.

"I'm not ashamed of you Alex. I don't think I could be." Paige kept eye contact with Alex the whole time was speaking so that the other girl would know she was serious.

A small nod accompanied a brief smile.

"Ok, that's good, but Paige I don't want you to be ashamed of yourself either. I mean if you were that'd be just as bad."

"I'm not- I'm not ashamed Alex." Paige protested softly. She reddened at Alex raised eyebrow.

"I know it seems like I am but I'm not. I'm just…confused. I've never felt like this about another girl before and I don't really know what to do. I mean I don't know if things are really that different or not."

"_Things_?" Alex repeated with a smirk.

"Yes _things_." Paige blushed again. "Please don't make me go into detail Alex."

"Oh but I'd love for you to go into detail. I want to know what kinds of _things_ my dearest Paigey thinks about in regards to moi."

"Paigey? Please Alex, only my gran and Dylan in his most annoying moments calls me that." Paige declared archly hoping to distract her companion.

"Yes, Paigey, I like Paigey. It's cute. Now, nice try at distracting me but I'm still waiting to hear what _things_ you were thinking about. Were they," she lowered her voice and leaned in to whisper in Paige's ear, "sexual _things_?"

If possible Paige blushed even harder than before and looked away. Alex grinned and leaned in a bit closer to brush her lips across Paige's cheek. Pulling back she leaned against the tree behind her and smiled knowingly.

"So, not even together twenty-four hours and already you have me naked in your fantasies?" Alex teased completely delighted when Paige shot her an astonished look and her cheeks turned the reddest Alex had ever seen.

"I… that is… well…" Paige stammered unable to come up with a rejoinder. Finally she just settled on the truth. "I've had time to think about it."

"Yeah, I figured you looked a little tired from last night."

Alex had looked over at a nearby dog playing Frisbee but looked back after her remark. She was shocked to see Paige looking shy.

"I've had longer than that to think about it Alex. Besides, it's not like I've actually fantasized about it or anything, Just kind of wondered if it would be different. You know, if the, the" Paige struggled to find the right word. "You know, the mechanics of the whole process."

Alex snorted and shook her head in amusement.

"Paige, we're not cars, we're women and I imagine it's a lot like doing it with a guy just with two sets of boobs and no penis. But I do understand what you mean."

Paige smiled in relief and leaned her shoulder against Alex's.

"Good, because I really didn't want to have to explain any further than that."

Alex nudged Paige a little bit and when the blonde leaned up to see what was wrong Alex maneuvered her arm around Paige's shoulders and pulled her closer. She smiled as Paige moved her head from Alex's shoulder to her chest and she knew Paige could hear how calm her heartbeat was. She was calm for the first time since the laneway and she really wanted to stay that way. First though, she had one more question for Paige….

"So just how long have you been wondering about lesbian sex?"

TBC….

**A/N: Ok there you go, the last installment for LoL…. The next one should be a short mini involving people's reactions to the newest couple at Degrassi.**

**Yes, I am aware that the last bit isn't in italics, I do that not to confuse people but whenever things are no longer first person. R&R please.**

**I want to make sure I give credit for the transcripts I've used. Credit goes out in huge amounts of gratitude to**


	11. Gossip

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I just want to say THANK YOU to all my loyal readers for your support and your wonderful replies. E****njoy, please don't forget to gimme some sugar aiight? (Ok, yeah I don't normally write like that and now I feel like an idiot. Meh, whatever.) **

**Chapter: 11a Gossip**

**Alex's Apartment**

Sleep had come easy for Alex the night Paige apologized. As soon as Alex's head hit the pillow she was out and her dreams began. She dreamt of blonde hair and sparkling eyes. Soft smiles and gentle smirks. Breathy laughter and tender kisses.

The dreams turned odd when she found herself in a pool, clad in a light blue bikini with Neve Campbell swimming towards her.

What the hell? Why was she suddenly Denise Richards in Wild Things? And then it hit her. Paige. This was the movie that had gotten her thinking about lesbians and the things they did in bed. Spinner had used his one and only chance of ever getting to pick out the movie for one of their dates and he had completely wasted it as Paige never let him choose again.

As the other girl swam closer Alex backed up and suddenly found herself in a garage, still in the bikini she watched as Paige came strolling out from behind an old Cadillac wearing a pair of dark green coveralls and holding a wrench.

"So tell me Alex, is it different?" The blonde smirked and sauntered over to her backing her up against the wall behind her. Paige dropped the wrench and closed the distance between them with a fierce kiss. This kiss was unlike any they had shared in real life and Alex knew that this was a dream so she was more than comfortable in the way Paige's hands traveled across her stomach and back and up into her hair. She was also more than comfortable with her dreamself unzipping the coveralls and slipping her hands beneath the material delighting in the feel of warm skin against her palms.

"Alex..." Paige whispered. But they were still kissing so Alex ignored her voice.

That is until the voice came again and was accompanied by a sharp shaking on her shoulder. She sat up blinking owlishly and trying to focus on the person in front of her. It was literally the girl of her dreams.

"Paige?" Alex queried confused.

"In the flesh." Paige grinned toothily as she scooted closer to Alex.

Alex shook her head trying to dispel the dream so she could pay attention and also so she could comprehend what Paige was doing in her room.

"Ok, what are you doing here? I mean not that I'm not glad to see you, I just wondered wha-"

She was cut off by a pair of soft lips dancing across her own. Pulling back she looked Paige in the eye and smirked.

"So are we playing hooky and you're going to spend the day with me in bed?" The raven haired girl asked knowing full well that wasn't the case.

Paige got up from the bed as her cheeks turned red and she shook her head slightly.

"Ummm... no. Not the plan. No the plan is that I want to borrow some clothes today."

Alex raised an eyebrow and looked Paige up and down.

"You look dressed to me." Came the short reply.

Paige huffed and gestured at her attire.

"Do you honestly think I'd go out wearing this?"

Again Alex appraised her outfit. Yoga pants, that hugged her curves and stole the breath from Alex's lungs, and a snug, belly baring t-shirt with the Degrassi Panthers logo on the front. Alex felt her lips slide up into a wolfish grin.

"I dunno Paige, you look pretty damned good to me."

Again Paige's cheeks turned a flaming red. She ducked her head shyly and regarded Alex from beneath lowered lashes. That look stole all the control Alex had. She got up from the bed and slunk over to the blonde with a look in her eye that Paige was already familiar with.

"You are so friggin' adorable." She whispered her voice husky with sleep and desire.

She lifted her hand and cupped Paige's cheek running her thumb over the soft skin there. She then turned her hand so that the back of her fingers rested on Paige's face and trailed them slowly down her jaw and along the column of her throat. The hunger she felt for the other girl began stirring in her belly and clawing its way up her throat and a part of it settled in her eyes while the other part drove her to kiss Paige like she had in her dream. The kiss, however, was short-lived as Alex's mother stepped through the semi open door and stopped short at the sight in front of her.

"Uh-" She stared a moment as the girls untangled themselves from each other. She shook her head and licked her lips nervously and smiled a partial smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to hurry you up Lexi, 'cause it's getting late."

Alex glanced at her clock. 6:29 read the green luminescent numbers on the alarm. As she stared the digits changed and her alarm sounded through the room breaking the tense silence that had settled over them. She pulled away from Paige and looked up at her mother half expecting a confrontation but all she saw was a look similar to the one Emily had given her on the night of the premiere. She stepped a little further from Paige and motioned towards her closet.

"Borrow anything you like. I'll be back in a sec."

Paige nodded mutely and watched as Alex walked out of her room beckoning her mother to follow her.

As soon as she was out of her room Alex turned to her mom and looked at her questioningly. Emily was silent for a moment and Alex thought maybe she wasn't going to say anything at all but her mother surprised her.

"Alex, I'm not going to judge you. You feel what you feel for whomever you feel it. I meant what I said the other night. I like her, she's a good friend for you."

Alex looked up at her mother and in that moment the two Nunez women shared a lifetime of understanding and mother-daughter bonding that had been marred by too many beers and too many boyfriends.

"Thanks." Was all Alex could manage around the lump in her throat.

"It won't be easy Lexi. People don't understand love sometimes. Just don't-" She sighed and looked wistfully at her daughter. "Just try not to make the same mistakes I did ok?"

Alex nodded and gave her mother a watery smile.

"I'll try Mom."

"Alright then, go get ready for school you don't want to be late."

Alex let out a humour-filled snort. "Yeah, if we were late I think Paige would have a conniption."

With that parting remark Alex made her way back into her room finding Paige already changed. She'd dressed up a few of Alex's tank tops with some white beads and was currently sporting Alex's cowboy hat. She grinned at the cheerleader shutting the door as she walked over to the other girl.

"You really like that hat don't you?"

Paige looked up startled as she had apparently been deep in thought.

"Alex- what did your mom-" Alex interrupted her with a finger against her mouth.

"She's ok with it. She likes you. And I like you too." She leaned in for another kiss but stopped short when her eyes fell on the outfit that was lying on her unmade bed.

"Uh Paige, what is that?" She pointed to the clothes rather puzzled.

"I was hoping you'd maybe wear that today."

_That _just happened to be a black, satiny, halter thing that Alex would never dream of picking out on her own. _That_ also consisted of a three quarter sleeved white cardigan with black buttons. Alex sighed and looked at Paige. She considered her options. She could a refuse to wear the outfit citing that she liked her own clothes and risk an argument that would make Paige mad at her and also make them late for school which would make Paige that much angrier or b she could wear the damned outfit, keeping in mind that it had once been worn by Paige therefore it was once against Paige's skin and hence was probably going to distract her all day but her giving in would result in a happy Paige and happy Paige meant kissing which meant happy Alex too.

Alex might not try very hard in school but she wasn't stupid either. She wore the outfit.

**Degrassi:**

Hazel was by her locker waiting for Paige to arrive. She had just finished pulling her books out for her first class when she spotted not only Paige but Alex as well. Now seeing the two of them together was not strange in and of itself, but what they were wearing most definitely was.

Alex looked normal enough, if you discounted the fact that she wasn't wearing the typical tank top and jeans. She was wearing a simple black blouse underneath a white cardigan. Hazel had to admit she looked nice.

Paige on the other hand... black tank top over a white one, jeans and the cowboy hat Alex had been wearing the other night at the premiere The only thing that was even remotely Paige about that outfit were the two strands of beads around her neck.

Now as if the clothes weren't odd enough the look that passed between the two girls was something to give anyone pause. Paige looked positively smitten whereas Alex kept shooting smoldering glances at the blonde.

Hazel had to find out what was going on and she had to find out now.

"Paige I need to speak to you."

Paige raised her eyebrow and considered the request. Apparently she decided against having a discussion at that moment though.

"Sorry Hazel, I can't. I'm running late as it is." She paused and regarded her best friend. "Look, I know what you want to talk about and we can talk after school ok."

Without another word Paige linked her arm with Alex's and walked off to MI and didn't look back.

Hazel huffed and stomped off after them.


	12. Cease Fire

**A/N: Ok, this'll have to tide you guys over for a little while until my creative juices start flowing again. Cut and paste reply reluctantly left at the end.  
**

**The Dot**

School had been interesting to say the least for Marco. He had been cornered by Hazel late in the morning so that she could tell him to be at the Dot after school so that Alex and Paige could explain the new "relationship". Complete with air quotes. He wondered what he needed to know about Paige and Alex that he didn't already. Sure they had come to school wearing clothes that looked like the belonged to the other one, but Alex had done that the other day. He didn't have time to think about it much more as Hazel came striding into the restaurant. She plopped in the chair next to his and leaned in conspiratorially.

"So what do you think? Do you think Alex and Paige are dating?"

Marco's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Um... Left field much?" He asked staring at her.

Hazel shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted as the object of her speculations walked in the door. Hand in hand. Marco watched Paige lean in and whisper something to Alex and whatever it said made Alex giggle.

'_Wait Alex giggle? Whoa, I never thought I'd see that. Wait a second, hand in hand?! What the -' _Marco's inner musings were cut short by the arrival of the girls at the table. They attempted to seat themselves across from Marco and Hazel but Hazel stood up and grabbed Paige's arm.

"We need to talk privately Paige." She tugged on Paige's arm and Marco watched as Alex's look darkened.

"You know what Haz-" She began angrily but was cut off by Paige laying a gentle hand, which she had wrestled out of Hazel's deathgrip, on Alex's arm.

"It's ok Hon, I'll be right back." Alex looked like she was going to protest but was unable to get out a word before Hazel grabbed Paige again and yanked her away. Paige shot an apologetic look over her shoulder.

Alex sat down across from Marco all the while shooting glares in Hazel's direction. Glares that turned into goofy smiles whenever her eyes would land on Paige. Marco felt a little confused, happy for his friends, but still confused.

"So um... Alex, are you and Paige-" He made a motion with his hand as his voice trailed off.

"Are Paige and I what? Human?" She regarded his fluttering hand, "Capable of flight? What Marco?" She asked dryly.

Her sarcasm actually made him relax a little bit.

"Are you two going out?" He asked getting to the point.

"Yeah, we are." She answered simply.

Marco watched as she looked over at Paige again and smiled.

"Good, you two make a good looking couple."

"Paige would make a good looking couple with a lemur." Alex remarked with a smirk.

"Yeah, but you two compliment each other."

"I know, my dark to her light. My butch to her femme."

"Alex, stop that." Marco reached over and rested his hand on Alex's. "You are good enough for her. She wouldn't be dating you otherwise."

Alex turned an insecure look towards him.

"It's just... it's not going to be easy."

"The good things in life rarely are Alex." Brown eyes met brown as Marco tried to communicate his meaning to Alex in a way that she would understand.

"I guess so."

The both fell silent as they regarded the girls across the room who looked to be deep in discussion.

**Paige and Hazel**

"Ok, I don't get this. Yesterday you're telling me Alex means nothing to you and today you're dating her. Can you please explain this to me?" Hazel asked her friend pulling her attention away from the brunette sitting with Marco.

"I lied." Paige looked at Hazel as she began to assume her "Queen Bee" posture.

"Paige, we're best friends, you're supposed to tell me when you decide to become a lesbian."

Paige sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hazel I didn't lie about not being a lesbian. I'm not. I just- I like Alex." The blonde shrugged helplessly.

"Um... Hello, Earth to Paige, liking another girl qualifies you as a lesbian." Hazel said waving her hand in front of Paige's face.

Paige glared at her and swatted her hand away.

"I'm not arguing my sexuality with you Hazel. Now you can either accept that Alex and I are together or you can not. That's up to you, I'm not going to try to convince you."

Hazel sighed dramatically as she looked over at Alex staring morosely out the window as Marco tried to get her attention.

"Ok, but if you just _had _to give into your sapphic desires, why Alex? I mean come on Paige, you couldn't have picked someone less like yourself than her."

"Don't do that Hazel." Paige's tone held a warning.

"Do what? I'm just saying you could do so much better, I mean at least she's not Heather Sinclair but still.."

"Hazel, knock it off. Now!" The anger was unmistakable and took Hazel by surprise. "You don't get to judge this. You don't get to judge Alex. You know nothing about her except what everyone else sees so don't you dare just dismiss her like she's nothing." Paige calmed a bit as she looked over at Alex again "You think I couldn't have found someone less like me? You have no idea Hazel, she's more like me than you could ever know."

"You're not a bully Paige." A raised eyebrow was the only reply. "You're not Paige. You have a future, a chance to make something of yourself, Alex is going to be here for the rest of her life."

"Ok, we are so done with this conversation. I thought I could talk to you and get you to understand that I'm happy. That being with Alex is what I want... but no. You can't understand that." Visibly upset Paige got up from her chair but stopped when Hazel put a gentle hand on her arm.

"Wait Paige. Look I'm sorry. This whole thing has taken me by surprise. But if you're really happy with Alex, then you have my support."

"Really?" Her tone was disbelieving.

"Really Paige. You're my friend and I want to see you happy. I know you were really messed up with the whole Matt thing and I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

Paige regarded her friend silently for a moment and seeing her sincerity relented in her anger.

"Ok, thanks Hazel. I appreciate that, just tone down your Alex hate."

"I'll try. Just because you're dating her doesn't mean I'm going to like her."

"Yes, and just because you're my best friend doesn't mean she's going to like you either." Paige retorted not unkindly.

"I'm aware. So should we go rejoin the others or do you want to wait until Alex comes over to rescue you?" Hazel asked lightly, teasing her friend a bit.

"We should go, I don't want Alex thinking you've managed to talk me out of being with her."

The girls got up from the table and shared a somewhat awkward smile before they headed back over to their original table. Alex shot Hazel a glare as they approached, but Hazel detected a hint of worry in her eyes. Yeah, Paige was right. Alex obviously thought Paige might have been talked out of them being together. Right, like Paige ever let anyone talk her out of something she wanted.

"Hey you." Paige leaned into Alex and laid her hand on her leg reassuringly.

"Hey." Alex returned as she turned to her girlfriend. She searched Paige's eyes for any rejection or even a hint of doubt. Finding none she allowed herself to relax.

A few awkward moments and a few sodas later and the four teens were talking civilly if not amicably to one another. After about a half an hour of this Hazel got up to leave. She made a brief request for Paige to call her later and said goodbye to the others as she walked out of the restaurant.

Marco heard Paige's sigh of disappointment and brushed his fingers across Paige's hand gently. He caught the flare of jealousy in Alex's eyes at the contact and smiled inwardly.

"It'll be ok Paige. She'll come around."

"No, she's fine with Alex and I... she just doesn't like Alex." Paige replied softly.

"Well I don't like her either so I'd say we're even." Alex said leaning against the window.

"Alex..." Paige began before Alex interrupted her gently.

"Paige, we both care about you, that won't change the fact that neither of us likes the other one. But I will try to keep my dislike to a minimum and my opinions to myself. That's the best I can offer."

Paige gave a half smile. "I guess that'll have to be enough if I want to keep both of you."

Alex gave a lazy grin and leaned in brushing her lips against Paige's for a moment. Marco took that as his cue to leave.

"Well ladies, I'm heading out. I'll talk to you later."

Paige pulled back from Alex a look of surprise on her face. "But Marco-"

"Nope, you two need some quality time. Just call me later." He said as he gave his patented Marco grin. His eyes were dancing and Paige found herself rolling her own eyes in response.

Once Marco had gone Alex leaned into Paige again, her breath tickling Paige's ear.

"I don't know why it took me so long to like him. He's obviously just full of good ideas."

Paige turned surprised eyes to Alex. "What do you mean?"

Alex smiled as she leaned in, her eyes locked with the blonde's. "Quality time. We definitely need some of that. And I don't know about you, but I intend to make the most of it."

Their lips met again, far less briefly than before. Paige lifted her arm off the table and wrapped it around the back of Alex's chair leaning into her more. Alex's hand found it's way to Paige's cheek and then moved slowly to the back of her neck pulling her closer still. When they finally pulled back they were short of breath and had a slightly wild look about them.

"I think that's enough quality time in front of a restaurant full of people don't you?" Paige said as she glanced around shyly.

Alex took the hint. She knew Paige was comfortable with them holding hands in public and even cuddling a bit... but full blown makeout sessions in the Dot were not what she really wanted.

"I agree, so what say we go have ourselves some quality time in the park?"

"Park, no. My house, yes. More specifically the family room couch where we might even get in a movie or two?"

"Hmmm... I like the way you think Ms. Michalchuk. Seems you have even better ideas than Marco."

Paige left some money on the table for their drinks and they too got up and left the Dot, They each kept sneaking glances at the other one and when they would catch each other at it they would laugh softly. They both knew there was still a lot more to deal with regarding how people reacted to them but for now they were content just being together and enjoying themselves and each other.

TBC...

**Alright...fine... here is the cut and paste reply since ALMOST no one can reply with out prompting**. "Glad to see at least one aspect of this is going to be easy for them Can't wait for the update."


	13. Worries

**A/N: Due to sexual situations this chapter is rated M. Reader discretion is advised. It's not bad, but definitely more than kissing is involved.**

**I am not adding the cut and paste reply to this. If you don't think this chapter stands well enough on its own to say something then obviously I failed somewhere along the way.**

**Thank you to all who have read and replied so far! You all rock hardcore and make me actually look forward to writing.**

**Chapter 13: Worries**

"Paige." A hand nudged her shoulder and she looked up into frustrated looking brown eyes.

"What?" Paige asked bewildered as Alex disentangled herself from their embrace and got off the bed.

This was confusing. One minute they were making out on Paige's bed, their hands roaming and their mouths traveling to new, previously unmarked territory and the next Alex was pulling away and Paige hadn't the faintest idea why.

Alex ran a hand through her hair as she sighed heavily. She looked over at her girlfriend of over a month and shook her head.

"You were doing it again." Alex said by way of explanation.

"What? What was I doing again?" Paige queried looking even more confused than before.

Alex sighed again and sat down on the bed taking Paige's hand in hers.

"You weren't thinking about me, or being with me. You were thinking about the fact that you're with a woman."

"And there's a difference between the two?" A blonde eyebrow rose a fraction in disbelief.

"Yes there's a difference." Alex stopped as she tried to gather her thoughts. "Why are you dating me?"

The question took Paige by surprise and she started a bit at the randomness of it.

"Wha- I'm dating you because I like you Alex."

Umber colored eyes looked into viridian ones as silence rose between the girls. Alex exhaled through her nose and squeezed the hand she still held.

"So it doesn't matter that I'm a girl? That isn't a factor for you?"

"Ok, I am seriously confused by this conversation. No Alex, it doesn't matter to me that you're a girl. I'm attracted to you, that's all that matters."

"Ok, so why is it whenever we make out I can tell that's what you're thinking about? I mean when you made out with a guy did you sit there and think 'Oh, I'm kissing a guy...what do I do?' the whole time or did you just let yourself be with him?"

"Of course I just let myself be with him...it never crossed my mind about what gender he wa-" Paige trailed off as she caught on at last. "Oh. I guess I see what you mean."

"Is it really that hard for you to just be with me?" Alex asked letting go of Paige's hand and wrapping her arms around her middle.

"No! I mean when we're kissing it doesn't even occur to me that you're a girl. I just- I just know that I _like_ kissing you. That it makes me feel good and- and then I think about the fact that I want more of you and that's when my brain takes over again with all the thinking and doubting and stuff."

"Doubting?" Alex asked in a small voice.

Paige shook her head and put her hand on Alex's arm urging her girlfriend to look at her.

"Not doubting you or us. Not doubting that I _want_ to be with you. Not at all. I just can't stop thinking about how different it is. I mean I told you before I wondered about how this" Paige made a quick gesture to include the both of them and the room and what Alex could only assume was their intimacy. "-all worked."

"Paige it works in the way anything works. I touch you, you touch me and we both should enjoy it. I mean nerves are one thing... but it's like you're on a completely different planet sometimes."

This time it was Paige that got up from the bed. She began pacing the room and playing with her hands as she seemed to war with herself about what she was going to say. Alex rose from the bed again as well and walked over to Paige wrapping her arms around her from behind. She dropped a light kiss on Paige's shoulder.

"You can tell me Paige." Alex whispered softly in the blonde's ear.

The combination of her girlfriend unable to see her vulnerability but being surrounded Alex's support at the same time made it easier for Paige to open up.

"I'm just worried that I'm going to make a complete fool of myself. That I'm going to touch you and you're going to hate it or that we're going to get-" she paused swallowing heavily, "all the way together and you're going to be freaked out or I'm going to be and then everything'll just be screwed up and we'll wind up not talking anymore and you're going to hate me and I'll hate you and we'll be back to where we were before only worse and then-" Paige was cut off when Alex bit her neck to get her attention.

"There is no way that you could ever touch me and I wouldn't go crazy Paige. I didn't wait as long as I did to be with you without finding out that little factoid. Just being in the same room with you sends my hormones into overdrive. And as for freaking out when I see you naked... well believe me any freakouts will be all good from me. You know I think you're beautiful. Hell, ninety percent of Degrassi thinks you're beautiful."

"I don't know what I'm doing Alex. I mean being with a guy is one thing... but being with a woman _is_ different whether or not we want it to feel that way."

Alex inhaled deeply allowing Paige's scent to wash over her and calm her nerves. What she was about to suggest was rather bold and she didn't want to make Paige even more agitated than she already was.

"I want to try something Paige and I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you. That's not even an issue." Paige replied in a small voice.

"Good." The brunette whispered placing a gentle kiss on Paige's ear. She felt Paige trying to turn around in her arms but she tightened her hold to keep the other girl in place.

"I want you to close your eyes for a second Paige. Don't open them, just follow my lead ok."

Paige was really puzzled by this point but she _did_ trust Alex so she did as requested. After she closed her eyes Paige felt Alex's hands sliding down her arms and taking ahold of her hands. Shivering at the contact Paige was a little confused when she felt Alex's left hand slide over the top of her left but her right hand slid _under _Paige's right one.

"Alex?" She asked quietly. Paige still had no worries she was just curious.

"Shh...It's ok. Just hold on to my hand lie I'm holding onto yours." Alex reassured her and as she spoke Paige felt Alex's left hand grip hers and she mimicked the gesture with her other hand over Alex's.

Once their fingers were fully interlocked Paige felt Alex lifting their arms up to Paige's stomach where she rested them for a moment before leaning into speak again.

"Spread your hands out as much as you can and whatever you do, don't let go of me."

Paige complied with the directions and as she splayed her hands she felt Alex doing the same and was startled by the feeling of both her fingers and Alex's resting on her stomach. It was an odd sensation of touching herself and Alex while _being _touched by Alex at the same time. It was like she couldn't tell where she ended and Alex began and with her eyes closed it just added to the feeling of oneness.

Slowly her hands were dragged along her torso and Paige drew in a sharp breath. She felt Alex lean into her and kiss her neck, nipping it slightly. As their combined hands traveled up her body Paige could feel Alex's hands begin a gentle massage. Every move Alex made with her hands either forced or encouraged the same movement from Paige and steadily they moved the kneading continued and Paige felt her body beginning to respond.

"Alex."She purred as their hands slowly inched their way up. Instinctively Paige knew their destination but she gasped when they reached her breasts.

Alex kept their hands moving in a steady yet placid rhythm. She was trying not to rush Paige despite what the noises Paige was making were urging her to do. Once she reached the underside of Paige's breasts she curved her hands to fit around them and kept up with the caresses. She used first her fingertips but then palmed her girlfriend as Paige began arching her back. Needless to say Alex was incredibly turned on and she found herself breathing heavily against Paige's hair. She concentrated her efforts on the upper part of Paige's breasts kneading out the tension in the muscles just below her collarbones.

Paige on the other hand had stopped thinking altogether. Her breath ragged and her body twisting and arching as her hands followed Alex's lead she was beyond her previous worries and all she could manage to think about was giving Alex the same kind of pleasure she was giving to Paige. Taking advantage of the last remaining shred of control she possessed, Paige gripped Alex's right hand a little tighter and quickly forced Alex's left hand from her body. Lifting their still interlocked hands Paige stepped under Alex's arm and sidled up behind her stunned girlfriend.

"Paige, I-" Alex began as Paige reached around and grabbed onto Alex's left hand once more.

"You have done more than enough Alex, now it's my turn to make you feel good."

Paige began her ministrations to Alex's body the same way Alex had done to hers. Sliding their entwined hands up along Alex's body manipulating the flesh beneath Alex's tanktop. Kneading it, gripping it firmly yet gently and then releasing it; keeping steady pressure at all times to alleviate the stiffness of Alex's muscles. Paige was starting to feel even headier than before as she truly understood that not only was she pleasuring Alex, but she was witnessing Alex pleasuring herself. Feeling more aroused than she ever had before Paige shifted their hands up until they rested on Alex's breasts. Unlike what Alex had done, however, Paige didn't caress them. Just rested their hands over the soft, cloth covered mounds. Alex sighed and groaned trying to force Paige's hands to move but the blonde refused. Instead she released Alex's hands entirely. Brown eyes shot open in shock and disappointment only to widen as she felt Paige's mouth latch onto her neck and her hands travel under Alex's shirt.

"Paige, what're you-" Alex' voice cut off abruptly as Paige's hands traveled up once more to Alex's breasts this time massaging and manipulating them.

She moved her fingers inside Alex's bra and cupped the supple flesh, continuing to squeeze and fondle the raven haired girl's chest. As Paige's hands worked, her mouth continued its assault on Alex's neck, drawing skin between her teeth and simultaneously sucking. She felt Alex's hands grab onto her waist and pull her hips closer even as Alex's own hips moved back bringing them as close together as possible. Paige rolled her hips in response and her right hand stopped teasing Alex's nipple and back down the other girl's abdomen until it rested just at the top of Alex's jeans. Just as her fingers had dipped below the waistband Paige felt Alex jerk away, the skin of her neck sliding out of Paige's mouth with an audible pop as she turned around.

"I think we should-" Alex paused trying desperately to calm her breathing. "I think we should probably stop now."

Paige advanced towards her girlfriend smiling at the desire she saw in her eyes. One hand reached out and skimmed across Alex's cheek and she smiled as the brunette nuzzled her palm, her other hand wrapped around Alex's waist bringing their bodies close together again. Paige hissed in pleasure as her sensitive bust connected with Alex's. But the pleasure was soon replaced with disappointment as Alex moved away again.

"Aleeex." Paige whined drawing out the name with a little pout.

"Don't Alex me. You know as well as I do that now would be a good time- ok maybe not a _good_ time- but the definitely _right_ time to stop. And stop pouting, you're not going to win this one."

Paige huffed as she sat down on her bed and regarded Alex carefully. She knew, logically, that Alex was right, that they hadn't been dating nearly long enough to actually sleep together, but hormonally that was not even a factor.

"Since when did you become the voice of reason in this relationship?" Paige asked with a touch of humor.

"I've always been the voice of reason. You just never listened to me before now." Alex replied cheekily as she leaned down and gave Paige a chaste kiss. "Goodnight Paigey."

"Goodnight? I thought you were staying over." Came the unhappy reply.

Alex raised her eyebrows in disbelief as her mouth twisted into a slight smirk.

"Paige, there is no way that I can stay over and not have something happen. I'm not that strong."

Paige stood up and took Alex's hands in hers. She regarded Alex coyly from beneath her lashes.

"Ok, I'll let you go. But can I at least give you a proper kiss goodnight?"

Knowing it was probably a bad idea, but not really giving a damn, Alex nodded silently. Their lips met and the kiss stayed chaste until Paige let go of Alex's hands and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as she deepened the kiss. Sucking on first Alex's top lip and then her bottom Paige reveled in the moans of approval that Alex was emitting. Reluctantly they both pulled apart and Alex quickly grabbed her bag off Paige's floor and stepped into her shoes not bothering to tie them. They both knew that if Alex didn't leave then, she wouldn't leave at all. With a final glance Alex left Paige's room shutting the door quietly behind her. Paige stood staring at the door trying to keep herself running out and grabbing Alex and pulling her back inside. Instead, she laid down on her bed and curled up on her side. Thinking back on all that had happened that night Paige smiled slightly as she thought about how she was no longer worried about the differences between being with a man versus a woman. And her smile grew as she wondered just how Alex was going to hide the cluster of hickeys Paige had planted on her neck.

TBC...


	14. All That Matters

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I thought with Season 7 starting now it was time to actually get them out of Season 5 so I'm going to try to move the story along quicker, but it might be a little hard without leaving out stuff. If that's what I wind up doing, my apologies. Enjoy, and please leave a reply.**

**Alex's POV**

_I walked into the carnival with Paige and rolled my eyes at the cheesy atmosphere. I'd gone to the Degrassi fair every year, and every year I made fun of it ruthlessly. I looked at Paige surveying the scene and was amused to find her looking slightly dissatisfied._

"_Tell me again why we can't just go off by ourselves somewhere and makeout like good couples do." I whispered in her ear making her jump a bit._

_She turned to me and grabbed my hand gently. I couldn't see her eyes because of her sunglasses so it was impossible to tell what she was feeling at the moment._

"_Alex, we don't have to stay long but you know that I have to put in an appearance to these kinds of things."_

"_Kind of like Queen Elizabeth? Gotta show up, get some photo ops, throw out some moralizing words and hope the public still reveres you before going home? Do you have your key to the city yet?" I was smirking a bit. I was just playing but my girlfriend was looking less than amused._

"_If you'd like to go you're more than welcome to." She said releasing my hand and beginning to walk away._

_I sighed knowing somewhere in what I said I had managed to wound her. I reached out and grabbed her by her belt loops pulling her back to me. Using one hand to keep ahold of her belt loop I wrapped my other arm around her waist and tickled her stomach. She jumped and backed up even closer to me._

"_Alex! Stop it." She hissed swatting ineffectually at my dancing fingers._

_I kept tickling her until she squirmed against me and let out a faint chuckle. I noticed in our brief struggle her hair in the back had moved away from her neck and I leaned into nuzzle the exposed skin I found._

_Leaning into me further Paige grabbed my my hand, stilling it and wrapped it tightly around her waist. I let go of her belt loop and embraced her fully._

_I saw people walking by us and it seemed like everyone was staring. Some out of curiosity, some out of contempt. Others looked at us and glared at me in obvious jealousy, even a few girls. I saw a few look at Paige the same way. I glared back at them all hoping to put some fear into them so they would leave us alone._

"_Lexi stop glaring it's only going to make them stare more." Paige said as she traced a pattern on the back of my hand._

_So Paige noticed it as well. Should've guessed really; she's not as oblivious as people tend to think she is._

"_This is kind of why I don't want to be here Paigey." I whispered using her nickname in response to her using mine._

"_Oh I see." She said turning to face me. "You're ashamed to be seen with me in public. Fine, go home. I'll call you later I guess and then we can sneak around in dark corners holding hands and letting go the minute we hear someone coming."_

_She seemed genuinely upset by this. I leaned in and placed my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to my lips. It was a slow, open mouthed kiss that left us both breathless when I finally pulled away._

"_I'm not ashamed Paige." I said and then smiled at the reversed sense of deja vu I was feeling._

_Paige took off her sunglasses and I was afforded the full view of her face. As always my heart started beating even faster when I looked at her._

"_Take off the glasses Alex." She requested lowly._

_I couldn't help but comply and as I did I was struck once more by how gorgeous my girlfriend was. Seeming to read my thoughts she leaned in and gave me a brief kiss and whispered,_

"_You're beautiful."_

_I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed in contentment. As I opened my eyes again Paige lifted my chin with her fingers so I was looking directly into her jade green orbs._

"_Look at me Alex, don't look at anyone else just look at me." Again I was helpless to disobey. "Now tell me, what do you see Alex? Do you see anyone else? Anyone else that matters at all?"_

_I shook my head, whenever I got lost in her like this there truly was no one else in the world besides us._

"_Good, just keep that mindset and we'll be fine today." She turned and placed her shades back on and began to walk away. She stopped, however, when she realized I wasn't following._

"_Aleeex." She whined dragged out my name and stomped back over to me._

"_I really hate fairs Paige. I mean the corny music, the rigged games. Hordes of undersupervised children running amok. It's chaos and not the fun kind."_

"_Come on, it'll be fun. Please Lex-" She cut herself off from begging. An odd look crossed over her features before she shook her head._

"_You really don't want to be here?" She asked and I shook my head "no". "Alright then, let's go."_

_For the second time that day I found myself grabbing her from behind and pulling her against me._

"_What was that?" I asked turning her to face me again._

"_I agreed to go because you don't want to be here." I shook my head knowing she wasn't being fully honest with me._

"_Paige come on, talk to me. I have never seen you give up the chance to con me into doing something I didn't want to." I paused for a moment before continuing with a slightly devilish smirk. "Of course I'm always duly rewarded for my sacrifice." My smirk faded as I got serious again._

"_So what happened? One second you're about to needle me and the next you do a complete 180."_

_She sighed and looked at her shoes. "You're going to think I'm stupid."_

"_Never."_

_Sensing my sincerity she looked back up at me._

"_I caught myself about to do something I swore I never would."_

_I raised my eyebrow encouraging her to continue._

"_I was about to call you Lexi."_

"_Paigey, you call me Lexi all the time." I stated confused by this turn of events._

"_I know, but not when I'm trying to talk you into something."_

_I had noticed that actually. She never called me Lexi when trying to cajole me into something. It was always Alex._

"_Why not?"_

"_I didn't want to be like Jay." She said as she looked back down at her shoes and used one hand to fiddle with the bottom of my tanktop._

_I laughed softly and her head shot up so she could scowl at me._

"_See, I knew you'd think I was stupid."_

"_I don't think you're stupid Paige. But," I pulled her into a hug and rested my head against hers. "how on earth could you think you could ever be anything like Jay?"_

"_Because I used to hear him all the time calling you "Lexi" whenever he wanted you to do something. Like he was using that familiarity against you like a weapon or something. And I swore to myself after we became friends that I wouldn't ever do that and then just now-"_

_I cut her off by putting my finger over her lips._

"_Come on, the carnival awaits us." I said grabbing her hand in mine and walking in the direction of the crowds._

"_But Alex, I thought you didn't want to be here. With the chaos and the people staring."_

_I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and put my sunglasses back on with a smile._

"_You're the only people I see Paigey."_

_I squeezed her hand and she seemed to get that I wasn't going to elaborate further. The truth was, I would have gone into the fair if she'd needled me hard enough. I probably would have even had fun since I was with her and it was impossible to not have fun when she was around. But her admission made me want to do this for her._

_As we neared the center of the fair I caught sight of Spinner soaking wet with a towel around his neck. He paused and held up some leaflets to show us._

"_Girls could I interest you in this interesting pamphlet about Jesus?" He smiled in a way that made me think of a used car salesman._

"_Um Spinner may I suggest methadone to uh kick the Christian habit?" Paige replied folding her arms across her chest._

"_It's not a habit Paige. It's for life and beyond." He said as he turned and left us._

_I felt bad for the guy. All of his friends dumping him after the shooting. And now the only people he had to turn to were the brainwashed "Friendship Club"._

_I looked at Paige as she watched Spinner's retreat. Her mouth was set in a firm line but I knew behind her sunglasses her eyes were sad. Like they always were when she thought about that day._

_The day we never talked about. I tried to once but she cut me off. She pulled me into a fierce kiss that led to a rather lengthy makeout session. When we'd stopped for a moment I looked down at her and saw the look in her eyes. What I saw there told me I would never be able to verbalize the truth to her. She knew I had to have had some hand in what happened to Rick, after all Spinner and Jay were involved and as I had once been in their crew it wasn't hard for her to figure out I'd helped. And I knew that if I said it out loud she would turn away from me like she had from Spinner. Not because she didn't care, but because of the loyalty she felt towards Jimmy. The fact that she stopped me from talking about it told me something else._

_She didn't want to let me go._

"_Come on Paigey. I hear a corndog calling my name."_

_Two Hours Later_

_We left the carnival laughing. One of her hands in mine, the other clutching a three foot tall gorilla I had won for her in the other. The gorilla was hideous, as all carnival prizes are. It had hot pink fur with a day-glo orange chest and its eyes were put on so it looked cross eyed and angry. But Paige seemed happy with it. She had named him Gorgeous George. Sometimes I just didn't understand that girl._

_A few days later Paige and I were helping Marco out at the safer sex seminar. We had gotten everything set up and were just getting started when voices pulled our attention to the door. There we saw Spinner leading the Asshole Brigade, sporting signs and shouting about abstinence._

"_Abstinence equals safe sex." Spinner said lifting his sign above his head and reminding me suspiciously of that gorilla I won for Paige._

_Marco ran over to him in a panic. "What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here with signs?"_

"_We have the right to protest." Spinner said getting so close to Marco's face I almost thought he was going to kiss him._

"_Like you have the faintest idea what you're protesting." Paige piped up walking over to give them all her patented Michalchuk-Deathglare._

"_We're just trying to educate people." Tim, Marco's former almost boyfriend said coming forward._

"_You're promoting promiscuity." Linus said adopting an air of superiority._

"_You're promoting stupidity" I said stepping towards him flicking a towel I had over my shoulder in his face.._

_Ellie rolled her eyes and shot at him, "You think it's better that people have unwanted babies?"_

"_I think it's better if people don't have sex unless they're married." The sanctimony continued._

_Marco tried desperately to keep the peace and not disrupt the seminar or cause a bigger scene._

"_Stop. Look just leave us alone. Go home, go to church, do whatever!"_

"_Why don't you try going to church?" Linus said giving Marco a look that made me want to hit him._

"_I do. Every Sunday." Marco fired back pulling his cross out from under his shirt._

"_They let you in?" Seriously, I wanted to deck the guy so badly._

_Where the hell did he get off judging anybody? Especially when he preached against that very thing._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Marco's not stupid, he knew what he meant. But he was also pissed and wanted Linus to make an ass out of himself._

"_I think you know exactly what it means. The bible's clear about sexual deviancy." Did he just call Marco a deviant? And actually for that matter he called me and Paige that if you thought about it. Not cool._

_Paige and I walked a bit further behind everyone else. I wasn't hiding, but I could tell things were only going to get uglier from there so I wanted to move Paige away from it if possible._

"_What?! Who is this bigoted freak?!" Marco was beside himself now._

"_So I'm a freak? It's better than being a homo." Ok, the guy seriously needed someone to pull his tongue out._

_I heard Paige gasp and I glanced sharply at her but saw her eyes were blazing with anger._

"_Woah guys. Take it easy." Spinner said getting between them and trying to calm things down._

"_No Spinner shut up. You and your friend just go to hell." Marco turned his back on them but stopped at Linus's next words._

"_So we can visit you fag?" I tensed up and felt Paige recoiling next to me._

_Marco turned and decked Linus in the jaw. Suddenly, sweet Marco was an angry Italian kid that wasn't going to take shit off of some "Holy Roller"._

_I made a move to go help him but Paige grabbed onto my arm stilling me. I turned to look at her and her eyes were panicked, begging me not to go. I backed up a step and put my arm in front of her to keep her safe if things got to close._

_It took both spinner and Tim to pull Marco off of Linus and the snarky little bastard got up holding a hand to his jaw._

"_Don't let them corrupt you Spinner. It's what they do."_

_They? They who? I wondered still standing protectively in front of Paige. Her hand gripped my hip and I felt her squeeze a bit as she tried to keep her own temper in check._

"_Linus if I were you I would start walking now." Spinner said getting in Linus's face. He was obviously pissed. This was clearly not what he had intended to have happen._

_Linus left the way he came and Marco stormed off to try and cool down. Before he left as well, Spinner shot the rest of us an apologetic look._

_The rest of the seminar went off without a hitch. Marco came back after about twenty minutes, but it was pretty obvious he was still upset. Paige left my side long enough to walk over to him and run her hand down his arm. He turned to face her and welcomed the support and comfort she was offering him. Their arms wrapped tightly around one another and she just held him for awhile before pulling back and giving him a fleeting kiss on the cheek. She looked back at me and then spoke to him. I knew she was telling him that she and I needed to go. Marco nodded and took Paige's hand giving a quick squeeze to show his gratitude._

_She came back to stand by me and without any words we just walked out of the seminar and then out of the building. I took her hand in mine and interlaced our fingers. We were quiet for some time. Both mulling over the day's events. And I was struck with the notion that it was time to finally discuss something that had been on my mind for some time now._

_After about twenty minutes of walking down Degrassi Street I pulled Paige onto a gravel road and into a small wooded area. We were both more than familiar with this place. I walked with her to what I had come to consider our bridge and leaned on the railing over looking the water. I rested my arms on the warm wood and took my sunglasses off as we were now well shaded by trees. Paige, too, removed her shades but chose instead to lean her back against the railing. She looked down at me and I could tell she knew something was on my mind. She didn't ask, just kept her gaze steady on me, waiting until I was ready to speak._

"_Today kind of sucked didn't it?" I asked as I looked back at her._

"_Only for a little bit. I mean where does that jerk get off calling anyone a deviant? I mean to think about him talking about Marco and Tim and Dylan that way."_

"_And us." I said quietly._

_She seemed surprised for a moment. But the surprise slowly faded and I saw her force herself to try to relax._

"_He didn't seem to be openly attacking us." She replied quietly._

"_Yeah, I know. I wonder why."_

_She smirked at me and placed her hand against my face tracing my jaw lightly._

"_Because who wants to mess with the resident Bad Ass and her girlfriend Queen of Degrassi?"_

_I laughed, but only for a moment before stilling her hand and gazing at her seriously._

"_Be serious. Why do you think people are so willing to be openly hateful to Marco but leave us alone. I mean yeah they stare and some whisper, but it's not the same."_

_Paige withdrew her hand and folded her arms over her chest. She seemed to contemplate the question before coming to an answer._

"_Because for most people when two guys kiss, it's disgusting and against "God's Laws." She said doing the floaty finger quotations. She turned back and looked at me more solemnly than I had ever seen before continuing._

"_But with us, with girls in general, when people see us kiss they either think it's hot or they can write it off as a phase. An experiment."_

_I nodded slowly knowing she was right. I also knew that now was the time to tell her._

"_It's not an experiment for me."_

_She misunderstood me and cocked her head to the side. The look she gave me was adoring and sincere._

"_It's not an experiment for me either." She said as though trying to reassure me._

_I shook my head and stood up walking to stand in front of her._

"_No, that's not what I mean Paige." I stopped and sighed, trying to gather my thoughts._

_I felt her hands on my waist and she waited calmly for me to continue._

"_If we," I swallowed not even wanting to complete this thought. "if we end, Paige, I won't be going back to dating guys." I swallowed nervously again and spit out what was on my mind before I could chicken out. Although why I was so nervous saying it I had no idea. "I'm a lesbian."_

"_Ok." She stated simply._

"_Ok? I tell you I'm gay and all you can say is ok?" I asked incredulous._

_Paige raised an eyebrow at me and smirked a bit._

"_Is this the Dr, Suess version of coming out of the closet?"_

"_Paige I'm serious."_

"_Well it certainly negates part of our conversation in the laneway."_

"_Paige!"_

_She sighed and leaned her forehead against mine._

"_Alex, it's alright. Coming out to me shouldn't be a big deal. I'm your girlfriend after all. I mean come on, we've felt each other up for God's sake. I'd say that qualifies us for not freaking out about one of us being gay."_

"_It's just...you're the first person I've told." I shrugged lamely._

_Paige darted in and kissed me softly._

"_And I appreciate that Alex, I really do. I have a gay brother and a gay best friend. It's not going to surprise or upset me to know that my girlfriend is gay too." I giggled in spite of myself but sobered quickly._

"_Am I going to have to come out to other people?"_

"_Only if you want to and only when you feel comfortable." Paige said brushing a strand of hair behind my ear._

"_What about you?" I ask, genuinely curious now that we were on the topic._

"_I'm still not gay Alex."_

"_Ok, so you're not gay and this isn't an experiment. So what-" She cut me off with a hand on my mouth._

"_Does it matter?"_

_I stared into suddenly sky blue eyes and found myself getting lost in the open look she was giving me. When she looked at me like that nothing in the world mattered but her._

"_Not at all." I whispered before kissing her._

TBC

**A/N: I'm aware of how serious this chapter was. I thought it was important to address a few things about the Palex relationship so that we could move on and further explore other aspects without continuously wondering about this or that. In other words, this is all stuff I've been wondering about so I crammed it all into one chapter so I didn't keep driving myself crazy.**


	15. Ditching and Serious Discussions

Chapter 15: Ditching and Serious Discussions

Alex walked through the halls at school in search of her girlfriend. It had been a rough night at home and all she wanted was to wrap her arms around Paige's slim waist, bury her face in her favorite place in the crook of Paige's neck and listen to the blonde whisper soothing, loving words in her ear.

The scowl on her face changed abruptly to a smile when she caught sight of Paige just outside of the MI classroom talking to Jimmy. She immediately walked over to where they were.

"So yeah, and then when they-" Paige stopped in the middle of her sentence when Alex walked over and threw her arms around her pulling her close.

Throwing a fleeting, apologetic look at Jimmy she set about calming the dark haired girl in her arms.

"Long night hon?" She whispered and felt Alex nod against her shoulder.

Paige rubbed comforting circles on Alex's back for a moment before pulling out of the embrace and grabbing Alex's hand. With sure strides Paige headed for the door down the hall pulling Alex along behind her.

"Paige, what are you doing? We have to go to class." Alex asked in confusion trying to slow their pace but still finding herself pulled along in the tide of the ocean of Michalchuk determination.

"We're skipping Alex." Paige turned and sent a playful look Alex's way. "You do know what skipping is don't you?"

Alex balked.

"Well yeah _I _ know what skipping is, but I wasn't aware _you_, Queen of all Things Scheduled and Planned was familiar with this particular past time."

Paige just laughed as they made it outside. She kept dragging Alex by the hand until they reached the bus stop behind the soccer field.

"Perfect timing." Paige said rather smugly as she spotted the bus a few blocks down the road from them.

When the bus arrived they boarded both flashing their passes. Paige had kept ahold of Alex's hand the entire time and now used the connection to lead Alex to the back of the bus. She pushed Alex gently into the seat first and then climbed in next to her.

"Ok, so what's up Hon?" Paige asked turning to her girlfriend.

Alex sighed and looked out the window.

"It was just kind of a long night. Mom and Chad were fighting like crazy and then my mom came in and we wound up having to go to the Women's Shelter again." A lone tear traced down her tan cheek and she reached up to brush it away but her hand was blocked by a soft hand already doing the job.

After wiping away the tear the same hand moved around Alex's neck and pulled her to a supportive shoulder. Alex breathed in Paige's scent and for once allowed someone to take care of her.

"Lexi," she sighed slightly. "I'd tell you that you should have come to my house but I know you wouldn't want to leave your mom alone."

Alex pulled back and looked Paige in the eye.

"I'm surprised you understand."

Paige scoffed and ran her hand down Alex's back.

"Of course I understand. I'm not stupid Alex."

"So what made you decide to skip today? That's not quite what I'd intended when I found you."

Paige brush some of her hair back behind her ear and licked her lips before answering.

"I know. But it was the fact that you came up to me like that. You've never done that before. I figured whatever it was had to have been pretty harsh for you if you actually needed someone."

"I don't need _someone_ Paigey. I need you." A soft peck on the lips accompanied the statement.

"Still, you've never come to me like that before. I didn't want you to have to be around a bunch of people and trying to deal with their expectations if things were really that bad."

Rather than let Paige know how much that meant to her Alex pulled out of their embrace and looked out the window.

"So where are you kidnapping me to?" Alex asked with a quirk of her lips.

"Oh I don't know, I thought maybe I'd hold you for ransom at the mall." Paige grinned.

"And if I fight you?"

"I'll tickle torture you."

Both girls moved simultaneously and soon they were in the tickle fight to end all tickle fights. Their squeals of laughter echoed across the bus. Fortunately for them the particular route they were on never had many passengers at that time of day. And at the moment they were the only ones left so the driver let them continue without intervention.

As Paige tickled Alex's extremely ticklish legs while trying to fend off Alex's hands on her sensitive stomach they had inched ever closer to one another. Alex suddenly grabbed Paige's hands and they were still for a moment. They just sat and looked in each other's eyes. Smiling they leaned their foreheads together and just sat there staring. These were moments they both enjoyed. Simply sitting there getting lost in each other without having to _be _anything.

Hours Later

Paige and Alex sat on a bench just outside the foodcourt. Alex was busily snacking on an order of cheese fries while Paige was sipping a diet Coke and watching people as they passed by. Looking up from her cheesey goodness Alex gave Paige an inquisitive glance.

"Hey there Mars Rover time to come back to earth." She said nudging her girlfriend's shoulder with her own.

Paige looked over and smiled raising her hand to wipe off a smudge of cheese from the corner of Alex's mouth. It wasn't until she had done it that she realized she had no where to put said glob of pasteurized, processed cheese food product.

Alex, sensing her predicament grabbed Paige's finger and brought it to her mouth. Slowly she placed the blonde girl's finger against her tongue and then closed her lips around the appendage. She held it there long after all the cheese was gone. Her brown eyes never left Paige's that had darkened to a deep sapphire.

With a slight blush Paige withdrew her hand and wrapped it around her drink. She looked down at her shoes and then back up to peek at Alex from the corner of her eye.

"Do you even have the slightest idea what you do to me?" She asked so softly Alex almost missed it.

"I have an idea. Not much of one but an idea nonetheless." Alex said with a small smile.

Paige shook her head and looked blankly at the store in front of her.

"How can you not know Alex? I mean can't you feel it when you touch me?"

Alex sat quietly for a moment before a proper answer occurred to her. She leaned in an whispered in Paige's ear,

"I can feel you tremble when we touch, I can feel the hands of fate reaching out to both of us" Alex pulled back wondering if Paige would get it.

A soft giggle and Paige leaned in until they were close again. "This love affair can't wait."

Alex laughed appreciatively and slung her arm around Paige's shoulders drawing her in.

"I had no idea you had a love of Foreigner Alex." Paige said leaning her head against the other girl's shoulder.

"Me? What about you Pop Princess? I thought anything that wasn't sung by JT or Britney would be completely extrinsic to you."

"Extrinsic?" The blonde looked at her a moment.

"Yeah, it means-"

"I know what it means." A beaming grin stole across Paige's features and she grabbed the back of Alex's neck and kissed her firmly.

When they broke apart Alex leaned her head against Paige's and smirked.

"So big words are a turn on for you huh?"

Paige shook her head never taking her eyes off of the other girl.

"No, not big words. At least not in general. Only when you use them because it means you really have been paying attention during all those study sessions."

"Yeah? Well what if I told you I find you completely and utterly pulchritudinous?"

Paige blushed and looked away. Alex frowned worriedly.

"Paigey? You ok?" She asked grasping the other girl's chin and turning her face towards her again.

When the other girl looked at her again Alex was struck by her eyes. They were still a brilliant sapphire but now they were ringed by a deep green.

"_My God, how does she do that?"_ Alex wondered as she got lost in the depth of those wondrous eyes. She was brought out of her musings when Paige spoke again. This time it was a breathless whisper.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Alex was genuinely shocked. "Paigey, you know you are."

Shaking her head Paige leaned even closer to Alex.

"People tell me that. But when you say it, it means something different. I can tell."

"Well yeah, of course it does." Alex shrugged slightly before continuing. "When I look at you I see more than just "Ugh, Paige pretty me want do her". It's like watching a sunset or something. You're that kind of beautiful. The kind you feel in your soul."

Alex looked down at the girl next to her when she felt her shiver slightly.

"You ok?" She asked for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

She looked back into Paige's eyes trying to gauge some of what the other girl was feeling. What she found there was a little unsettling. Swimming in the deep blue depths was a mixture of gratitude, shyness, a hint of lust and something else. Fear? No, that wasn't quite it. Paige didn't look afraid, hell Paige didn't _do_ afraid. At least not as far as Alex knew.

Alex reached up and brushed away some strands of hair from in front of Paige's face. As she did another word popped into her head. Worry. That was the closest thing she could think of to that other emotion. But worry over what?

"We should probably get going." Paige said getting up from the bench and pulling Alex up with her.

The brunette stood where she was preventing Paige from moving any further. Questions passed silently between them until Alex got frustrated in her inability to understand. A soft tug brought the blonde closer and Alex nudged her nose against the other girl's bringing a smile to both their faces.

"It's been almost two months you know." Alex said, her forehead resting against Paige's.

"Mmmhmm. This weekend in fact." Came the impish reply.

"So I requested this weekend off from work and I know you weren't scheduled. I was kind of thinking maybe we could do something."

"Yeah? Like what?" Paige asked getting closer.

"Ummmm...each other?" Alex threw out looking comically at the ceiling.

"Alex!" Paige screeched pulling back thumping the other girl softly on the shoulder.

Alex watched as a blush coated her girlfriend's skin in record time. A smirk slid across her own features as she stalked closer and she snickered as Paige backed up slowly. For every step Alex took forward Paige took one back until she had managed to back herself into the wall of a store. Alex got as close as she could and leered at Paige playfully. She leaned in an whispered in the blonde's ear.

"What's the matter Paigey?"

Alex heard Paige swallow nervously and she shivered when she felt a slim paw touch her waist tentatively.

"Alex, come on. We're in public, don't do this here." Paige pleaded softly.

"You wanna go somewhere more private huh?" There was no mistaking the laughter in Alex's voice.

Paige narrowed her eyes and poked Alex in the stomach sharply. "Stop leering at me. You know that isn't what I meant."

Nodding her head and grinning more sincerely Alex kissed Paige's cheek and backed up a bit allowing the other girl to walk past her. Taking Paige's left hand in her right Alex walked with her silently to the parking lot. Heading over to the bus stop they waited patiently until the bus arrived.

"So do you want to come to my house or do you need to get home?" Paige asked looking over at Alex who was leaning against the sun warmed window.

"Can we go to our place?"

Paige threw her trademark half smile at Alex in agreement and it wasn't long before they reached the stop by the woods.

Once they got to the bridge they sat down and let their feet dangle over the side. Quiet settled over them and they sat basking in the companionable silence. They were both caught up in their own thoughts regarding the day, more specifically the implications of their mall conversation.

"Alex, I know you were joking," Paige started, breaking the silence between them, "but was there any of that_ was_ serious?"

"Yes." Alex answered simply.

"Care to elaborate?"

Alex sighed and leaned her chin on the railing in front of her.

"Do I really need to Paige." She turned her head slightly raising an eyebrow. "I mean you can't honestly tell me that you haven't felt things building up these last few weeks."

Paige shook her head and sighed. They had been steadily getting closer to that point and had almost gone all the way twice but had been interrupted both times. Once by Dylan barging into Paige's room and once by Paige's cell phone vibrating in her pocket. The cell phone incident had led to a rather cranky phone call between Paige and Marco. Alex herself hadn't been all that pleased either.

"I know it's been building and I'm pretty sure I'm ready for it too." Paige said honestly, surprising both herself and Alex.

"I know I'm ready Paige." Brown eyes locked with aqua and they instinctively reached for the other's hand.

Bringing Paige's hand up to her lips Alex brushed a kiss across her knuckles.

"Do you trust me?" She asked .

"Of course I do." This assertion was met with a brief kiss.

"Then let me plan something for us. I want to do something for you."

Paige smiled and kissed her girlfriend again.

"You make me feel really special you know that? You already do so much for me, everyday."

"And just think, things can only get better." Alex whispered leaning in for another kiss.

TBC...


	16. Two Months Part 1

A/N: Holy Shnikes! I updated. I am sooooo sorry I am a total loser and took like seven months to update but I hope you enjoy what I gave you. I just sort of stopped thinking about it and let it write itself. Please R&R.

Alex's Apartment

Alex sat in her room waiting for Jay to arrive. He was intergral to her plan for hers and Paige's two month anniversary and if she was going to have time to do all she wanted to then Jay needed to get his ass there quickly.

A knock on her door pulled Alex from her thoughts and she hurried to open it. Jay stood there with a grin on his face as he leaned against her doorframe.

"I'm surprised you knocked." Alex said as she waited for him to walk in.

"Last time I didn't you kicked me in the balls. I'm not looking to repeat that." Jay said as he moved over to Alex's desk and sat in the chair.

"So Lexi, what can I do for you? You and Michalchuk call it quits and you need a rebound? Or maybe you want me to rebound her." Jay suggested as his eyebrows rose and his mouth turned up into a leer.

"Didn't you just say you're not looking to get kicked in the balls again? If you want to avoid that you'll stop talking shit about my girlfriend." Alex said scowling over at her friend.

Noticing the contemplative look on his face she walked over and slapped the back of his head.

"And stop thinking about fucking her!" She snarled as she reconsidered having Jay help her out tonight.

Jay adopted a look of innocence and Alex rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault she's hot, and if she shut up she'd be totally doable. Maybe a ball gag would wor-" Jay stopped himself as Alex practically growled at him.

"I'm kidding, kind of, but really Lex, what do you need?"

"I need the van." Alex said still glaring at the boy.

"Done. Is that all?" Jay asked trying to soothe Alex. He knew that he had a crossed a small line, but he also realized that Alex was so touchy because she was nervous about something.

"Umm.." Alex looked at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers a bit. "I need it all night Jay and I need you to do me a favor tomorrow."

"All night? Well, well, well Lexi, looks like I'm not the only one with sex on the brain."

"Are you going to help tonight or not?" Alex spat out as she flushed red and ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"What else do you need Alex?" Sincerity had become Jay's closest companion.

"Well here's what I have in mind..." Alex explained her plans for her evening with Paige and Jay had to admit he found it thoroughly disgusting, it was just that sappily sweet. But Lexi seemed happy and that was what mattered.

"Well, let's get started then." Jay said jumping up and rubbing his hands together.

The two friends began bustling about Alex's room gathering the necessary supplies for the evening and in almost no time at all they had everything they needed. Now all they had to do was get it outside to the van. Alex thought it was a good thing Chad wasn't home or else he'd be making some kind of trouble for her and she didn't have the patience for a fight with him tonight.

Paige's House

"Marcooooo, what am I going to wear tonight?" Paige shrieked as she flew around the room trying to find the perfect outfit to celebrate her two month anniversary with her girlfriend.

"A trenchcoat and heels?" Marco suggested knowing Paige was barely listening anyway.

"A trenchcoat? Why would I need a trenchcoat? You don't think it's going to rain do you? Oh my God Marco what if she has something planned for outside and it rains and everything she planned is ruined and if it ruins our anniversary what if it's a sign that things aren't going to work out between us and what if her plans being ruined causes us to get in a huge fight and we break up and it would suck to break up on our anniversary and -" Paige stopped to take a breath as she began to feel lightheaded.

"Paige!" Marco shouted over the phone to her. "Stop panicking. Everything is going to be just fine. I promise."

Taking a deep, cleanising breath Paige tried to let her fears go. There was one, however, that kept nagging at her.

"Marco, I think we might...I think tonight might be it." Paige said so softly Marco barely heard her.

"It? What do you me- Oh, it as in you guys might sleep together?" Marco asked keeping his voice as soothing as possible.

"Yeah."

"Paige, I know we never really talked about this but, did you and Matt ever-" Marco left the question hanging knowing Paige would catch his meaning.

"No. He didn't think it was a good idea before I was 18 and by the time I was he'd already left and then we broke up for good." Paige said as she sank down onto her bed.

"Ok. So you haven't since...ah since-"

"No, not since Dean." Paige felt that all too familiar feeling of shame rush through her as she remembered that night.

"Uh- Paigey, have you actually, you know, told Alex about what happened?"

"No." Her response was immediate and spoken in such a way that Marco could tell she intended it to end their current conversation.

"Are you going to? I mean if tonight really is "it" then don't you think you should?" He asked hesitantly.

"NO!" Paige practically shouted as she felt her pulse beginning to speed up.

"Paige, Paige it's ok. It's alright." Marco spoke gently into the phone hoping to bring Paige back from whatever panic she had worked herself into.

"Marco, I don't want to think about him when I'm with her. I don't want her thinking about it when we're together. It would change things and things don't need to be changed between us."

"Paige, I really think-" Marco began before Paige cut him off.

"No! Besides, maybe tonight isn't "the night". We may just have dinner and hang out and make-out a bit like we normally do." Paige laughed caustically into the phone as she got up to survey her closet.

"And even if tonight is when we sleep together, just when would I bring up a topic like that? I mean really saying, "Hey Alex, just so you know, two years ago I was raped by a big dumb bastard who wound up getting away with it. So if I like, I don't know, start crying on you while we're doing it, I'm just having flashbacks, it's so totally not you." seems like it might just a little bit of mood killer. What do you think?"

There was silence as Marco considered Paige's words and got a glimpse into a hell he hadn't realized still surrounded his best friend.

"I think you should wear that navy blue top, the one with the spaghettis straps, your light grey cargos and your blue Chucks. I think, since it's Alex, you should totally keep it casual. And since it's so warm out you should be fine without a jacket." Marco said steering the conversation to safer territory.

"Thanks Marco. I should get ready. I'll call you later."

"Later Paige. Have fun tonight ok?" Marco encouraged with a smile he knew she would hear in his voice.

"I'm sure I will Hon, I love you." The blonde smiled gently to herself as she reached up for the top he'd suggested.

"Love you too Paigey. Bye."

"Bye." Paige hung up her phone and tossed it onto the bed taking a quick glance at her clock.

"Crap! I'm so late." She screeched as she began her mad dash to get ready for her date.

Two Hours Later

Alex pulled up to Paige's house and took a deep breath.

"Come on Lex, it's Paige. Just be calm and try not to make an idiot of yourself.

Taking a deep breath through her nose she quickly expelled it through her mouth and reached over to the passenger seat to grab the cluster of flowers she had brought for Paige.

Not giving herself a chance to chicken out Alex got out of the car and made her way to Paige's front door. Once on the front porch she fiddled with her hands for a moment and steeling herself she reached out and rang the doorbell.

She waited with baited breath and tried to not squeeze the life out of the flowers in her hands. Alex looked up, startled, when the door opened to reveal her girlfriend looking positively beautiful.

"Hey." Alex winced at how lame she already sounded.

Paige grinned and took a moment to take in Alex's appearnce. Red tank top, black jeans, her usual Adidas and of course her trademark hoops.

"You look nice Hon. Red is so your color." The blonde remarked as she stepped back into the house so Alex could walk in as well.

"Uh - Thanks Paige, you look really nice too." The dark haired girl said as she stepped into the dimly lit foyer and remembered the flowers in her hand.

"I got these for you." She thrust them out awkwardly as Paige raised her eyebrow at her. "I was walking through the woods by the Ravine today and I saw them and they made me think of your eyes and I just had to pick them and I know they're kind of lame and you probably would have preferred roses and I-"

A soft kiss interrupted her. Paige pulled back with her half smile and cupped Alex's face with one hand.

"They're beautiful Alex, thank you. What are they called?"

"Bluets. Like I said Paige, I know they're not much-" Again she was cut off, this time by Paige's finger on her lips.

"Alex I mean it, they're gorgeous and they couldn't mean more to me Hon."

"How come?"

Paige giggled softly as she removed her finger from Alex's lips to brush a kiss across them once more. Her previous nerves had disappeared in the face of Alex's obvious terror and Paige found herself not only much more relaxed but free to be a bit more honest.

"Because they're from you. That's why they mean so much."

Alex stood there speechless as Paige backed away and walked toward the kitchen.

"I'm just going to put these in water and then we can go ok?"

Alex nodded before realizing Paige was in the other room and couldn't see her.

"Ok, yeah we should get going." Alex said as she heard Paige running the tap.

A moment later Paige came out of the kitchen and walked back over to Alex.

"Sweetie, will you grab my purse off the table behind you please?"

Turning, Alex saw the purse in question and picked it up. She turned back around and handed it to Paige before opening the door and gesturing gallantly for Paige to go ahead of her.

"So I uh- I borrowed Jay's car to get where we need to go tonight. He's going to take it once we get there, but don't worry, we have another mode of transportation waiting there for us."

"Ok Lexi, I trust you. Just lead the way."

Without another word the girls walked to Jay's car. Alex again held the door for Paige and smiled as she slid inside trying to hide the grimace as she smelled the scent of pot that still lingered.

She seemed to forget Jay's idea of potpourri as Alex walked over to the driver's side and got in behind the wheel. Flashing a grin at the girl beside her Alex started the engine and drove them to their destination.

Whatever the night brought it would find them both prepared.

Or so they hoped.

TBC...


End file.
